The expelled Jedi
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Expelled by the Jedi Order, Naruto now finds himself alone. Now he searchers the Galaxy for his purpose. find out, as the expelled Jedi finds his purpose, will he lead the Galaxy into a new era of peace? Or will he spend his life as an unknown face in the vast Galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

**How are you all doing? I know, I know, 'Fanwritter, another story?', but just calm down and listen to me. This idea has been stuck in my head ok and I just couldn't write the new chapter for In a galaxy far far away. I am just throwing this out and I also wanted to write another star wars story along with my new one. This one will be far different then that one though. So with this, I hope you all enjoyed this. Also I don't know whether this should be a harem or not, I have already picked up a paring for him, but if you guys want a Harem, just leave it in the review, and the name of the girl, also Padme cannot be the one you choice, because I have a few plans for her. With this, I bid you farewell. Bye!**

The Clone wars have waged on for many years and many have died Republic and Seperatists alike, along with many innocent lives. Betrayals are bound to happen in a war of this size and scale, but some wrongly accused of and one such man was a Jedi.

"Jedi Padawan Naruto, you have been accused of treason against the Jedi and the Republic. How do you plead?" A small green alien asked the Padawan before him. His face was emotionless, his eyes were darker then the darkest oceans of Kamino and his hair radiant then any sun.

"Not guilty." The Jedi Padawan said.

"We have evidence that you let you Clone Troopers die, knowing that they would die and thus costing us the entire battle. We lost the entire system and a whole fleet. Even the communication's records point to that." Mace Windu, a Jedi master with dark skin stated. Naruto kept his face emotionless, worrying the Jedi masters present there of his state.

"False accusations, my orders, that were issued, were different. The orders recorded in the logs are not mine." Naruto argued in a stoic tone. Again, the Jedi began to worry. His behavior had changed ever since the war began a few years ago.

"You strange behavior has also been noted by the order. You seem to be very detached from your emotions." A Jedi Master, Obi Wan Kenobi said as he ran his hand over his beard.

"With all due respect Master Jedi, I am doing what the Jedi code stands for, there is no emotion or passion. Isn't that the code by which we Jedi's live by?" Naruto questioned, still with the Stoic voice. The Jedi Masters looked to one another and then to the Grand Master of the Order, Yoda, who then nodded. They had reached their decision.

"Jedi Padawan Naruto, you are herby expelled from the Jedi order. Your rank, position and all benefits under the Republic and the Jedi order. You're Light Sabers, if you will." Windu asked as he extended out his hand.

"As you wish masters..." Naruto said bowing down and giving his Light Sabers. Windu then activated his Light Saber and cut of the Braid of blond hair that Naruto had, stripping of his rank as a Padawan. Looking back up, the Jedi Masters could see that boy's eyes were dead, like they had been for quite a while. Seeing that everything was concluded, Naruto turned around and left the chamber.

"You think that was the right thing to do?" Kenobi asked as he stroked his beard.

"Clouded his future is, cannot be certain, we can." Yoda said as he went back to his deep thinking.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto gathered his belongings he prepared to leave the temple. Stopping, he thought about it. Home, this temple was his home, his only home. He never had anything to begin with, no family, no friends, nothing. He had only, but the order and the temple, now both of them were taken away from him. He knew why the expelled him rather than keep him in prison, he was weak compared to his colleagues, who had all became Jedi Knights by now and he was still a Padawan. By their standards he was weak and letting him go wouldn't make any difference. Continuing with is packing, he gathered his belongings. They weren't much, just a few shirts and pair of pants and shoes. Getting up he started to make his way out the temple.

"Naruto, wait!" He turned around to find a young Togruta, a Padawan like himself. Stopping, she caught her breath.

"I heard what happened, did they really expellee you from the order?" She asked. He could tell that she hoped that it wasn't true.

"Yes..." He said it was true; he was expelled from the order.

"No..." The female Togruta said, as peaceful silence fell between them. Then she spoke.

"Maybe there was something wrong! A miss carriage of justice or maybe somebody was behind this, it could have been the..." She would have gone on if it wasn't for Naruto raising his hand, stopping her.

"Asoka...there is no point, once a Jedi has been expelled, they cannot return unless allowed to. Nothing happens by chance, remember, the Force works in mysterious ways. You should focus on your studies as a Padawan should. Good bye Asoka..." he said, turning around and walking away. Asoka could not believe that he would rather throw away his chance for proving himself innocent.

"But how can you just stand by and be thrown out for crime you didn't even commit! You are my friend! Let me help you!" Asoka yelled, stopping him in his tracks.

"Friend...we are Jedi's...we do not make friends, you are not my friend, no one has ever been my friend, before and after joining the order. You were but a comrade, like all those before you..." He said as he started to walk away once more. Asoka once again was shocked at what he said, but when she thought about what he had said. Was she really his friend? She only knew him for a brief amount of time. He was very detached, even back when they had work with each other on the front line, but he always put the lives of his men and others before his. He had even taken many injuries when he had saved many of men's lives; it was like he wanted to kill himself. Did anyone even know the true Naruto, the one behind the Jedi? She knew she didn't.

 **With Naruto:**

Exiting the temple he looked back at the massive temple behind him. He had nowhere to go, no; there was one place he could go back to. Turning around, he made his way down the steps were his ship was waiting for him. A Republic frigate that he had bought with whatever money he had saved and parts he could find. The door opened and behind it was a Battle Droid, thought this one was different. Its coloring was light blue and yellow markings.

"Ah, Master! I see that you have returned I assume that everything went well?" The Battle Droid asked.

"If by well you mean I am alive, then yes, everything went well." Naruto said as he boarded his ship, which slowly took off and shot into the sky. Walking through the halls of his ship, which were filled with Battle Droids walking about and keeping the ship secured and all of them with the same coloring as the one before? These Battle Droids were different. He had captured a transport filled with deactivated Droids of all kinds, 30 Battle droids, 20 Super's, 18 Droideka's and by luck 10 command Droids. So he reprogrammed them with better programming than their default programming and made them serve him. Making his way up he could hear the two Droid pilots fighting each other.

"No you idiot! I said warm up the hyper drive! Not shut it down!" The main pilot said.

"Warm it up? Check your sensors! You told me to shut it down!" The co-pilot said. Naruto sighed. It was always like this. Why did these two have to fight each other? Entering the bridge the Droid pilots stopped fighting each other and saluted each other.

"Well come aboard sir!" The Droids welcomed their Commander.

"Good to be on board." Naruto said in a tone like a droid would. He sat down on the Captains seat.

"So where are we going no, sir?" The Droid pilot asked. Naruto hummed as he looked on to the many stars in the galaxy.

"Set course to Mandalore." Naruto said.

"Roger Roger." The Droids replied as they started to punch in the coordinates to Mandalore. Naruto looked towards the view port to his left to find Coruscant down below him.

"Entering hyper space." The Droid pilot said as the ship zoomed past the other ships with great speed and vanished. Naruto closed his eyes and let the Force flow through him. The Dark and the Light side...both silent to him. Long ago, he was tempted to the Dark Side of the Force, but he resisted and prevented his fall, he could resist the temptation of the Dark Side, but that did not mean he could not call on the powers of it. In truth, he could use both the Dark and the Light side, without any side effects. He was different, far different than anyone else, He was Mandalorian by birth, but no Mandalorian ever had been Force Sensitive. He was an orphan and never knew his parents. The Mandalorian's hated him because that, never had Mandalorian been Force Sensitive. He didn't belong anywhere, not Mandalore, not the Republic, not the Jedi...not even the Force...He knew that he was always alone in this galaxy and when he thought that he did, when he had thought that he might have belonged, it was all crushed. His already weak heart broke, his emotions destroyed. He sat there for hours, thinking about how his life. He had no goal, no ambitions nothing. Maybe it was time he tried to find a place where he belonged.

"Exiting hyper space." The Droid pilot said as the ship came a halt, reveling Mandalore in all of its glory.

"Land at the Capitol." Naruto ordered as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere and made its way towards the Capitol as it slowed down and landed at one of the pads. Guards surrounded the ship. Naruto then exited the ship as the guards readied their weapons.

"You are not authorized not land. Mandalore is a natural system, a Republic War ship is not allowed to land. Leave now!" The Captain of the guards said. Naruto stopped.

"You are mistaken. I am not part of the Republic; the ship belongs to me and is under my ownership. Here are the papers of ownership." Naruto said with a blank look that creeped out the guards. The Captain walked up and took the paper and ran through the information on it. After a while the Captain handed back the paper.

"Your information checks out, sorry for the intrusion." The Captain said as he and the guards went back to their posts. Seeing this, Naruto headed into the city. Going through the city, he remembered his past clearly. He was a poor boy, living under the poverty line. No one helped him because of his connection to the Force. A Jedi had founded him and brought him to the order and it was there he was raised. Making his way down the lower levels of the city, he made his way to his destination, a small house. It was abandoned and in ruins. Walking in, he could see that even on the inside the small house was falling apart. It was a very...empty house. With only furniture being a table, a few chairs and a small bed for a child. This was his old home and it had been for the first 13 years of his life, which was before he was taken way by the Jedi. Walking inside his small room, he spotted a small old toy by the table. Picking it, he remembered that it was given to him by a girl, a gift. It was the only time in his life that he felt grateful, the first time he had felt happy, but he never saw that girl again. The toy was perhaps the only thing kicking him for going insane back then. Maybe he should seek her out? Seeing that there was nothing here for him, he headed back out and started to make his way back to his ship, but stopped as the Royal Guards stopped him.

"Stop, the Duchess would like to see you." One of the Guard's said. Naruto sighed. He had nothing to hide.

"Lead the way." Naruto said as he followed the Guards that lead him to the palace where the Duchess waited for him.

"So...what would you, Duchess Satine, want from me?" He asked the Duchess, who sat on her throne.

"What is a Jedi doing here on Mandalore?" She asked.

"I am not a Jedi, not anymore..." He said, no emotion behind his voice, creeping out many.

"Not a Jedi? But from your information, you are a Jedi Padawan." Satine stated. Was this man lying to her?

"I was a Jedi...I was expelled from the order not to soon ago." Naruto answered.

"And what are you doing here on Mandalore?" She asked him.

"Because I am Mandalorian, this makes this planet my home planet; can I not return to my home world?" He questioned, keeping his black face. The guards were getting very nervous of this man, who the hell could stay that calm?

"You lie; no Mandalorian has ever been Force sensitive." Satine said with her head held up to show power, the Guards though the same, but Naruto lifted up the guards by the Force.

"Is this proof enough?" He asked. Satine could only dumbly nod in response. Naruto then let the Guards down.

"So you were expelled from the Jedi Order? Why would they do that?" Satine questioned him, but Naruto said nothing. People didn't think that he cared about his fallen Clone comrades, but that was only on the outside. On the inside, the death of his Clone comrades had hit him hard. He had led those men through many battles and had saved many, but now they were all dead. Seeing this, Satine just sighed. He wouldn't tell her way and she would not press him to answer.

"I can see that you do not want to talk about it. Anyways, you can indeed return to your home world, however, you are a Jedi, that means you have fought in the Clone Wars. I cannot let you live on Mandalore, because you are a warrior and Mandalore has shed its warrior past and has adopted a peaceful era. You cannot live on Mandalore itself, but you can live on its Moon, Concordia." Satine stated, for just a brief moment, she saw look of defeat fall on the young man's face, but it was quickly covered up by.

"Thank you." He said, turning around, he began to walk away.

"Hey! You haven't been dismissed by the Duchess!" One of the guards yelled, but Naruto kept walking in a trance state.

"No, it's fine." Duchess said to the guard and watched as the young expelled Jedi walked away. She wondered what happened to him, was his state the result of war or was it well before the war?

 **With Naruto:**

Entering the ship, he ordered the Droids to head to Concordia. With that he headed back to his personal room. Sitting down, he closed his eyes to get some answers from the Force itself, but all he saw was darkness, the Force didn't give him answers, it wasn't even clouded. All it showed him was nothingness... He got no answers, the Force didn't show him anything, and not even the Dark Side showed him anything.

 _"Am I truly alone in this world, in this vast galaxy?"_ He though himself as he felt a pang of pain in his heart. The thought of being alone was...painful for him. It was just like when he was a child, alone, forgotten and shunned.

 _"Sir, we have landed on the Moon."_ The Droid said over the communicator. Naruto opened his eyes. He got up and headed to the unloading bay. He was followed by two of his Battle Droids. Walking out, he surveyed the area. It was an open field, with trees to the North and large and rock hills to the South and East. The West had a small lake. It was a very good place for a base or even an isolated place to live.

"I want a large base constructed hear those hills to the South and have it also built underground. Have a small factory established as well. Also have camouflaged defense systems around this hill, use that lake as a source for water and have a small garden near the base. Have the ship camouflaged as well." Naruto ordered as the Droids said 'Roger Roger' and went back inside the ship to get the other Droids and the material. The Republic frigate was actually far larger than the standard variant. It could hold a lot more weight than the standard ones. As such, he had a lot of resources on board the ship. He needed a place to live and a ship was not a permanent base. He wanted a small factory because he could create assassin droids and would send them out as bounty hunters to get income and he would slowly expand.

 _"But what do with all of that?"_ He thought. There was no point in doing that, so what's the point of it? He didn't know yet, but he might find his answer along the way, but then again...what was his question? What did he want? What did his heart want? Long ago, it was to find a place where he belonged, a person he could spend his life with, but that was long ago. His heart was dead, his emotions were more or less lost to him and he lived just for the sake of it. He was given a goal when he was taken by the Jedi order, but that was it, it was given to him, it was never his own. Me didn't even know his own origins, who was he? Who where his parents? Did he have any family left? He was not just an unknown to the world, but he was an unknown to himself. He was just a lost, broken man who was looking for answers to his unknown questions. As he stared into the sky, that was turning orange as the sun started to set, he kept thinking, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice two people in armor with jetpacks observing him from far away.

"Should we report this to the Vizsla?" The one wearing the male armor asked as he looked at his female comrade. She had kept looking at the unknown man.

"I don't know." She answered. There was something familiar about that man, like she knew him in her youth.

"I'll just put it in the report, let Vizsla deal with him." The male said as he started to head back to base. The female however just kept looking at the man and after a few minutes got up and started to head back as well. Who was he? She knew who he was, but she couldn't remember. If only she knew his name...

 **So? How was it? This idea was just stuck in my head and I just wanted to get it out and I want to see if it's any good. If it gets a good impression I will see what I can do, but I hope you all liked this and if anyone wants to use this idea, than be my guest. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How are you all doing? Also, holy crap, 83 follows and 69 favs in just 18 hours? Dame you guys like this, I was not expecting a response like that. Well, I got a new chapter here for it. Hope you all enjoy it and get some answers as to how Naruto got his droids, the ships and etc. If it still sounds outrageous, well then, leave a review and remember, it's just a story, I have read even more insane story plots with insane reasoning's. Well with this, I bid you all farewell. Bye!**

 **A Month Later:**

Naruto stood in the open field, observing his new base. In just a month, the Droids had built the base up. Droids were faster builder, because they didn't need to sleep or eat, only recharge and that was only a few times of the day. As for the factory, well, it wasn't much of a factory. It was more like a small work area where you could make Droids at. He needed more; he needed a Droid factory away from the eyes of the Duchess and pretty much every other major faction. He remembered how he acquired the few Droids after the battle of Christophsis. After the Separatists had retreated from the planet, they had left a small force, but the force was destroyed, but a small force of deactivated Droids was left undamaged. He took the deactivated Droids for himself and luckily he had also found a downed Republic frigate. The ship was heavily damaged and was just left there. He was going to take it for himself, but the Republic was not going to as they were going to repair it and put it back into service. Naruto however, asked them to give it to him and even offered them a price for it and they sold it to him, thinking that repairing the vessel would take a lot more credits then the price Naruto gave them. Naruto had bought it for only 300K since it was heavily damaged. They thought that he would never be able to get it repaired and running, but thanks to the Droids, he was and he made it even better with modifications he bought from the black market. The Order would have been pretty pissed if they found out that.

"Sir, we have produced 4 IG-88 Assassin Droids and they have been sent out to as bounty hunters and as for the HK-47 series...we do not have the required resources to produce such a Droid. We require more Durasteel and other parts for it." The Battle Droid said, handing him the data pad. Naruto stroked his chin. He had found the HK-47 Assassin Droid's remains preserved deep within the Jedi temple. He had learned that the Droid was made by the infamous Revan. He then bypassed the security and found restricted information and that is where he found the blueprints of the Assassin Droid. If he could mass produce the Assassin Droid, then he could have a massive army of Droids that were very dangerous.

"Good, I'll take care of the resource problem. There is a Separatists outpost nearby this system and they protect a vital supply line. A few transport ships carrying resources, such as parts and other resources needed to produce Droids. The ships dock at the outpost for refueling and check-ups. I'll be taking two Commando Droids with me." Naruto stated.

"Sir, if I may ask; what type of ships are you planning to attack?" The Droid asked. The Droid was worried about the man who gave them better programming and survival chances. They would not like it if he died.

"Two Lucrehulk LH-3210 cargo freighters." Naruto answered without looking up from the Data pad.

"D-did you say L-Lucrehulk?!" The Droid said in worry. Even if they were cargo freighters, they still housed thousands of Battle Droids of all kind! How was his master going to steal two massive ships from the Separatists with just two Commando Droids and him alone?

"Relax, I have a plan. The two Commando Droids will act like Separatist Droids and I'll sneak aboard the other one. Besides, once the mission is over, we'll have a small army of Battle Droids, but reprogramming them will be a pain." Naruto said, his voice lacking emotion. In-fact, the Droid he was talking to showed more emotions then him.

"Roger Roger." The Droid said in a worried ton as it made its way back to the base. Naruto then got up and began to head to his ship; he realized that the ship was too big. He would need a smaller ship to reach the outpost undetected. Just then he felt like someone was watching him, looking back; he saw a figure hiding in the tree line, observing him. Seeing this quickly used the Force to pull the figure out of the tree line and towards to him. The figure was a female in Mandalorian armor and once he saw the insignia on the right shoulder he knew who it was.

"Death Watch..." He said flatly. The female got up and grumbled about Jedi's and Force.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked her. She looked up and even though he couldn't see her eyes, he could tell that she was looking at him intently.

"Who are you...?" She asked him in a daze. She had seen him before, what was his name? Naruto kept his flat look.

"Naruto...just Naruto..." He said, seeing that Death Watch already knew by this time about his arrival.

The female Mandalorians eyes widened. Naruto...his name was Naruto. She knew that she knew him! Memories of a 7 years old boy with blond hair and blue eyes rushed into her mind. It was him! She couldn't believe that she had met him after all these years!

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto!" The female yelled as she hugged him. Naruto however raised an eyebrow. Did he know her?

"I'm sorry...do I know you?" He asked her. She broke the hugged and tilted her head and then smacked herself. She was wearing her helmet! There was no way he would remember. Taking of her mask, she let red hair lose and opened her eyes green eyes. She had a smile on her face that could light up the darkest of the nights. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had seen her somewhere before...from his past. Then his eyes widened in shock.

"Bo-Katan?" He asked. Was this really the girl he knew from his past? The one who gave him his first gift?

"You remembered!" She said as she had a faint blush on her face. The boy she had known had grown into such a handsome man...but something seemed wrong with him...

"Naruto...are you ok?" She asked him, but all he gave her was a blank face, which unnerved her a bit.

"I am fine." Naruto said. The way he said worried her. He showed no emotions, something was wrong. When she had known him, he was joyful, but now? Something happened...

"Naruto...please tell me..." She pleaded as she cupped his cheek with her hand. Naruto looked away down at the ground. She knew that he wouldn't talk about it for now, so she dropped it for now.

"Anyways, where have you been? I though you...died." She asked as she said the last part under her breath.

"I was taken away by a Jedi to be trained in the Jedi ways..." He answered.

"You're a Jedi?! But Naruto, don't you remember how you wanted to be a Mandalorian warrior? What happened to that dream?" She asked him, horrified. She remembered when they were young how he talked about how he wanted to be a great Mandalorian warrior's of the past. He had heard many stories about them and he wanted to be like them, a Mandalorian warrior. The best of the best! But now he was a Jedi?!

"Was...I was expelled...and how could I be a Mandalorian warrior when Mandalore doesn't even have small military?" Naruto answered/asked. She could see the look of betrayal, but it was masked quickly. Angry rose up inside of her. How dare they expellee him! Who would throw away someone like Naruto? Did they not know of his past? His past was a life of struggle and she remembered it. She was his only friend back then.

"I am sorry..." She said, looking down.

"It doesn't matter." He said as he looked at his ship. She followed his gaze to his ship.

"What's the matter?" She asked him. Looking back at her, he thought he could trust her.

"I need resources, so I am going to raid Separatists ships and I need a small ship." He answered. She looked at him wondering why he needed the resources for, but...maybe she could help him.

"I...I can get you a ship." She said. Naruto looked at her.

"Why would you help me? Aren't you with Death Watch?" He asked her and in response she blushed.

"I-I am just trying to help you! Just get your stuff, I'll get the ship." She yelled at him, looking away with a pout. She knew why she helped him; it was because she had fallen in love with the fool when they were children. Crazy wasn't she? To have fallen in love when she was just a child, but she didn't care. Naruto was a kind, joyful and caring boy, she didn't know what happened to him, but she would help him and save him in any way she could.

"Thank you..." Naruto said turning around to get his Commando Droids as Bo went to get the ship. What he didn't that was that his heart was already starting feel, even if he didn't know it.

 **A Few Moments Later:**

Naruto waited with his Commando Droids for Bo to return. He heard the sound of a ship in the distance and looked up to see one of the small attack crafts the Death Watch used. Landing, Bo walked out.

"So, are you coming?" She asked him with a light chuckle. Naruto nodded and walked on board with his Droids. The ship then took off, heading to the supply station.

"So, tell me what you are going to raid?" She asked.

"I am going to steal two Lucrehulk LH-3210 cargo freighters." He answered. A she nodded, but then she realized what he had said.

"Are you crazy?! Even Death Watch can't handle a small Droid army!" She yelled at him. Was he trying to die?!

"Don't worry, I'll make it out alive and with two ships and an army of Droids." Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto, this is messing with the big players! The Separatists will have a bounty on your head!" She yelled. Naruto remained calm.

"Do not worry, all I need you to do is wait till me and my Droids capture the ship." Naruto said. She looked at him and slowly nodded. She'll believe in him for now.

"Fine, just be safe ok?" She told him with a sigh. Naruto nodded.

 **One Hyper Space Jump Later:**

The ship exited out of hyper space and slowly approached the Droid out post. Docking, Naruto and his Droids were about to leave, but before Naruto could leave, he was stopped by Bo. He turned around and looked at her.

"Just...make it back alive ok?" She said as she pushed him into the Droid outpost and de-docked.

"Sir, are you ok?" One of the Commando Droids asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. Now get to your positions, you know the plan." Naruto said.

"Roger Roger." The Droids said as they ran off towards their targeted space. Naruto headed off to the other one. The plan was simple. Sneak aboard the enemy ship and head to bridge. Take it over and shut down all the Droids from the ship and get the hell out of there. Naruto slowly made his way through the outpost and boarded the docked enemy cargo ship. Opening one of the doors, Naruto came across the two Battle Droids. They looked startled.

"Halt, you're not supposed to be here!" One of the Droids said, but Naruto quickly blasted the two with his blaster. Making his way through the hallways, he made his way towards the bridge, but the ship was too big and it would take too long. He then spotted a group of elevator.

 _"One of these will take me up to the bridge."_ He though. He quickly found it and entered the elevator. After about 7 minutes later the elevator stopped. Entering the bridge, he noticed that the Droids didn't take note of him, however the tactical Droid did.

"Halt, by my calculation you are not supposed to be here." The Droids said, but Naruto shot the Droid.

"Calculate that." Naruto said as he blasted the other Droids that tried to retaliate. Walking up to the main computer, he quickly deactivated the Droids on-board.

"Echo Team, have you secured th bridge?" Naruto asked through his communicator. He heard static before he got a response.

"The bridge is secured and all Droids have been deactivated." Echo Team replied.

"Very good." Naruto said, pressing another button on his communicator.

"Bo, you are cleared to land, the ships are under my control." Naruto said.

"Understood." She said. Naruto shut off the communicator and started to ready the ship. As he was getting it ready, he thought about what Bo had said about his old dream. Maybe, he could still be a warrior. Yes, he knew what he wanted to be now; he knew what his goal was now.

"Mandalore." He said to himself. Yes, Mandalore, the leader of all Mandalorians and a title given to the strongest, not only that, but the title felt like it was calling out to him. Why was that? Why was the title calling out to him?

 _"You already know the answer to that..."_ He heard someone say. Looking around he realized that he wasn't in the ship of the bridge anymore. He was in some kind of temple. Turing around he came face to face with a tall man in old Mandalorian armor that was used in the times of the Old Republic. He worse the classic Mandalorian helmet, but it was yellow in color and he had a red cape as well going down all the way to his feet's. This man...he felt familiar, he felt a connection to him.

 _"Do you know who I am, child?"_ The man asked, his helmet altering his voice. Naruto felt a connection, bit who was this man?! How was he connected to him? Seeing that the boy didn't know, the man chuckled.

 _"Don't try too hard, I don't expect you to know me, after all it's been such a long time since my fall at the hands of Darth Revan. I am Mandalore the Ultimate, the last Mandalore and more importantly...your ancestor."_ The man now named Mandalore the Ultimate announced. Naruto's eyes widened for the first time.

"That's impossible, you are a Taung, and I am a Human. There is no way you are my ancestor." Naruto said calmly. If what this man was saying was true, the he was a true Mandalorian.

 _"Oh but it is, years upon years of the bloodline being passed down, the Taung blood started to become...obsolete to the Human blood and if came to a point that the Human blood and gene overpowered its Taung counter-part. You are only about 11% Taung in blood. You Naruto are of a great bloodline and if anyone is worth of the title Mandalore, then it is you."_ Ultimate explained.

"Who are my parents?" Naruto immediately asked. The Mandalore looked at him. He should have known. The boy would want to know who his parents were.

 _"Your parents...were decedents of great bloodlines. Your mother being of mine and your father being off Revan's decent. Strange, that mine and his decedents would become, but a shame that only you-"_ Ultimate however was stopped in his track.

"I want to know their names dammit! I want to know who they were, not of their ancestors!" Naruto yelled at him. This was the first time since the Clone Wars did he show any kind of emotion and right now he was feeling two, anger and hope. Anger that this man wasn't giving him a straight answer and hope that he might know who his parents were. Ultimate looked at his descendent. He had to admit, the boy had guts. He knew who is parents was because they were one with the Force, like him.

 _"There names were Minato and Kushina. Your father was Force sensitive, but he didn't join the order because he loved your mother. Your mother was Mandalorian warrior turned bounty hunter, like her brother...Jango Fett. She was fierce, hotheaded and headstrong, like a true Mandalorian. They loved you even before you were born."_ The old Mandalore answered. For Naruto, the dame had broken. He knew who his parents were and they loved him. Slowly, tears started to go down his cheek and he didn't even realize it. His legs were shaking and gave way. He fell to his knees as he started to cry even more.

"Mother...Father..." He said, crying, but just then he felt someone hug him from behind.

 _"I am right here my baby boy."_ He heard a sweet motherly voice. Looking back, he saw a woman with long red hair, pale skin and violet eyes that looked at him with nothing but motherly love.

"M-mother?" He asked. The women smiled and nodded. Then it all broke, the dame that kept all of his emotions broke. He pulled her into a tight hug as she hugged him back.

 _"It's ok, mommy's here."_ Kushina said, patting him on the back.

"F-for such a long time I-I wanted see you, to know you!" Naruto said as he cried on her shoulder. Kushina just kept a smile on her face.

 _"I know you wanted to and we are so sorry for leaving you alone in such a cruel world. I and your father had no choice, we had to save you. I hope you can forgive us."_ Kushina said/asked.

"What happened to you two?" Naruto asked her has his crying subsided. Kushina looked down.

 _"The Sith happened."_ She said, confusing him.

"What do you mean Sith happened?" He asked her. She looked at him before sighing.

 _"Naruto, your father was very strong with the Force, but he refused to join the order. This meant that he was a wild card, even for the Sith. The day I was giving birth to you, a Sith Lord by the name of Sidious attacked our home. He wanted to kill your father, but after finding out that you were going to be born, he wanted to take you in and train you to be a Sith Lord. Your father defended us with the little training he had, while I ran with you. Your father...died fighting the Sith Lord, and he soon caught up to me. I was able to make him believe that you had died with me in an explosion, but in reality, I had sent you away vie a Star Ship. You landed on Mandalore, my home planet. Make no mistake; you are Mandalorian like me and my brother. As for my brother, he also thought you had died and as such he was never there to raise you. I am so sorry my little boy..."_ Kushina explained as she started to cry.

"No mother, you did nothing wrong to ask forgiveness, but who was this Sith Lord? His real name?" Naruto asked she could see that in his eyes, he wanted to defeat this Sith Lord. She sighed, he was a Mandalorian to the core and Mandalorians did not forgive easily. 

_"His name is Palptine, or better known as the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic."_ Kushina revealed, shocking him. The Chancellor was a Sith Lord? Then that would mean...

"This whole war was his plan..." He muttered, but it didn't make any sense. Why would a Sith fight with the Jedi against the Separatists, who were led by a Sith? But then he remembered, the Rule of Two, there can only be two Siths at the same time. That meant that Palptine was working with Dooku, if so then why would he fight for the Republic?

 _"It doesn't make sense...unless...that clever little bastard."_ Naruto though. The Clones, they were the key to this war and Palptine's plans. He always wondered why the Clone army was kept secret from the Jedi order until the minute they were deployed. He needed to find out what the Clones were made for and the best place to do so would be the source...Kamino.

"I will destroy Sidious, but not as a Jedi or a Sith, but as a Mandalorian. I will become...Mandalore and crush all those who stand in my way." He said darkly, Kushina would have thought that he had fallen to the Dark Side, but he didn't, in-fact she could feel the Dark Side _fear_ him. The Light Side however embraced him! This was the strangest thing ever! Usually people would fall to the Dark Side, maybe something was wrong with the Force?

 _"Hahaha! Spoken like a true Mandalorian! Good, you are worthy of the title of Mandalore! Go! And take Mandalore back from the peace loving fools, who deny their culture, history and their own blood! Show them, that the Mandalorian culture will never die!"_ Mandalore the Ultimate said, approving Naruto and his rule as Mandalore when the time came. With that the last known Mandalore faded away.

 _"Just be safe, I don't want you seeing me too soon."_ Kushina said with a chuckle. Naruto nodded, as he watched his mother fade away and just like that, he was back in the ship's bridge. He heard the door open behind him. Looking back he saw Bo walk in.

"Wow, can't believe you actually- were you crying?" She asked him. She saw the faint tear marks on his cheeks. Naruto brought his hand up to his cheek and could feel a few of the tear drops.

 _"So it wasn't a dream...I actually saw my mother..."_ He though.

"Yes, now let's get out of here." Naruto said, punching in the commands and watched as the ship turned port side and zoomed past the stars and into hyper space, the other one following.

"You have done this before, haven't you?" She asked him. She felt something different about Naruto, because he smirked.

"Battle of Umbara, I snuck aboard a Droid ship during their planetary blockade when they were protecting it. The factory programming of the Droids is pretty stupid, mine are better." Naruto answered. See looked at him wait a raised eyebrow.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Never been better." Naruto answered. Seeing that he was giving her vague answers she decided to change the topic.

"So, what are you going to do with this...army?" She asked him. What did he want to do?

"Mandalore, with this Droid army, I shall become Mandalore and it starts with the invasion and re-conquest of Mandalore itself." He answered looking forward.

"Mandalore, but how are you going to become one, when the people support Satine? You will be thrown out of leadership!" She said. How was he going to become the one man that would rule over Mandalore?

"Simple, I will unite all Death Watch under my rule and I will unite all other groups of Mandalorian warrior groups out there. After that, we will use a ruse to frame the current government that can't even defend its people. Then my forces will march in and save the people. We will be heroes in the eyes of the people, but if that plan fails...then we will simply invade Mandalore with my army and take it." Naruto explained. Bo was pretty impressed with the plan, but she knew Naruto had a hidden reason as well.

"What's the other reason?" She asked him. Naruto stayed silent.

"I want to kill Chancellor of the Republic." Naruto said, shocking her.

"Kill the Chancellor? That will bring the full might of the Clone army down on Mandalore!" Bo yelled, but she saw Naruto smirk again.

"Not if it's the Separatists that kill him." Naruto countered. He watched as a look of realization fall on her face.

"You gone send out your Droid armies, calming them to be Separatists and since Mandalore is neutral, they won't be traced back to us, impressive." She praised.

"Yes, but for now we must build our forces and from what you have told me, Vizsla, the governor of Concordia, is the leader of Death Watch? If so, then the moon would be a perfect place to build a secrete army, right under the nose of the Duchess. The governor will lie to her, saying that everything is fine. Bo...I need to know, who will you follow, me or Vizsla?" Naruto asked her. Bo though about it, she knew Naruto when they were children and he was the one she loved. Vizsla she joined was simply because he was fighting to bring back the old Mandalore, but here was Naruto, that was going to do the same, only he had the resources to do so. She then looked him dead in the eye.

"My loyalty lies with you." She answered. Naruto smiled. He might have became that emotionless man when the Clone Wars started, because of certain senator and her betrayal, but now it was different. He had new goal and that goal was killing the Sith and restoring Mandalore to its former glory and maybe...settle down and have a family.

"Good." Naruto said as the ships exited out of hyper space. He didn't know, but his meeting with his mother and ancestor had sent ripples throughout the galaxy. The balance of the Force had shifted and the future was now blank. The Jedi nor the Sith could get a vision or a read on the future. Something big was going to happen, something that would change the faith and the future of the Galaxy.

 **With Yoda:**

"See nothing, I do. Unknown, the future is." Yoda said, opening his eyes, along with the other Jedi masters. They were all worried, that was for sure.

 **With Palpatine:**

"Tyranus find this disturbance in the Force and see to it that it's destroyed or turned to be used for us in our plans." Palpatine ordered his apprentice.

 _"It will be done, my lord."_ Tyranus said, as he bowed his head. His master seemed... afraid. Whatever this disturbance was, it could stop their plans. Tyranus though it might have been just a Jedi child, on some outer rim planet, but oh, this was something bigger than anything he could have thought of.

 **Well, this is it for now, I hope you all enjoyed it and yes Bo is the pairing and as for the harem, I am still not sure, but if people demand it, I'll try. I'll see you all later. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry** **guys, I know that I posted the wrong chapter, this is the write one. Hello there! How are you all doing? I hope well! I here have a new chapter for this story! I hope you all enjoy it and some of you might feel it rushed, but it is what it is. Well anyways, I hope you like it, bye!**

Naruto sat in his room with his eyes closed, sleeping. For the past few weeks, he has being traveling through the galaxy, finding Mandalorian warrior clan's that were spread throughout the galaxy. He had already found 4 that had joined him. He did encounter a few that refused to join him, but he had dealt with them. His base had also grown thanks to the resources that he had raided. The base was built all underground and the best thing was that the Moon of Mandalore was the perfect place for mining resources. He now had a very small Droid Factory underneath the mountain creating 50 Droids a day, nothing big, but it was better than nothing. Expansion would have to wait. For now he needed to get the Moon under his control, which meant brining in the Republic to discover Vizsla and his position in the Death Watch. The Duchess was very predictable. She would require someone with pacifist views to take the position of governor for Concordia and what better person then a former Jedi? With the position of governor and the Death Watch rip for his taking, he would have control of Concordia, leaving him to create as many Droids he wanted to, while giving false reports to the Duchess. Death Watch would be his, the largest Mandalorian organization. His warriors already stood at a 500 strong and his small Droid army stood at 600 strong. He had a few HK series, which were sent out to as bounty hunters.

"Bo, ready a Mandalorian warrior for a sabotage mission. We are going to frame Mandalore." Naruto ordered.

 _"You got it."_ She said though the communicator. Now he turned his attention to different problem, Pantora. The Trade Federation had blockaded the Moon and was demanding that the Pantoran's pay up. Naruto knew that the Trade Federation was working with the Separatists to force Pantora to join them. He had other plans. He knew that senator Riyo Chuchi wanted to help her people, but the senate would take forever to help, or won't help and the Republic couldn't do anything as the Trade Federation wasn't doing anything wrong, they knew that the Trade Federation was working with the Separatists, but they had no proof. So he was going to help the Senator, in exchange for her leaving the Republic and becoming a neutral system and he knew that the Pantoran's would love that. The war was getting out of hand for some people. By making Pantora a neutral system, he could get a secrete alliance with then, and allow him to build bigger Droid armies and ships to be stationed there. This would allow his fleet to be built up, away from the eyes of the Republic and the Duchess and it helped when he knew Chuchi form past missions.

Getting up, he exited his room. He had a Senator to meet.

 **Coruscant, A Few Days Later:**

Senator Chuchi was having hard time. The Trade Federation had blocked her planet and demanded that they pay up and now, the chairmen's daughters were kidnapped. She didn't know what to do and things were getting worse as time went on.

"The Trade Federation is behind this, but how do I prove it?" She said to herself.

"Maybe you are in need of some help?" She heard a voice as the door to her room opened. She knew who this person was.

"Naruto?" She asked with a light blush.

"Yes Chuchi, it's me." He answered with a small smile. She approached him and hugged him.

"I am so glad to see you. They told us you were expelled from the order and after that you just vanished." She said. Naruto sighed.

"A lot has happened. I know what's happing to your home world and I am here to help." Naruto said. Chuchi lightened up that. Naruto could be great help.

"Thanks." Chuchi said happily, however before she could speak any further, Naruto stopped her.

"Chuchi, before I help you, I need your help." Naruto said. Chuchi stopped and raised an eyebrow. She nodded him to continue.

"I need you to declare Pantora a neutral world." Naruto said to her shock.

"What? Naruto you know that would cause my world to lose Republic support and we need Republic support, now more than ever!" She stated, clearly shocked at what he said.

"Chuchi...the Republic is corrupt, you know it. Also...the Chancellor, Palpatine, is not who he is. He is a Sith, he killed my parents! And he has a plan that will destroy the Republic and kill all those who oppose him, even the senate! I know this because of the Force, but that is not evidence enough to prove that he is to everyone, not even the Jedi. They will claim me to be crazy and most likely hunt me down. Listen, if you declare Pantora to be a neutral system, and ally your-self with Mandalore, no one will dare step into your system. I am planning to build an army, of Droids and Mandalorian warriors and I will take Mandalore myself. I can offer your people protection. It takes years for the Senate to do anything, you know that! If your planet is invaded or a civil war ensues, the Republic won't be able to do anything! Their forces are already spread too far out dealing with outer and mid rim planets that are rising against the Republic. Think about it." Naruto explained. Chuchi wanted to argue, but what Naruto said was true. The Republic was stretched too far out, even now if her home world was attacked, the Republic would be too late to help, but Naruto was planning a war, a 3rd faction, but the Chancellor...was he right about that. Now that she thought about it, the Chancellor had always interfered with Jedi related businesses and even war related issue. If the Chancellor was a Sith, then that meant that her people were going to become his slave when he did try whatever plan he had.

"If what you even say is true, I don't have the power to make it a neutral system. I am just a senator. The Chairmen holds that power." She stated.

"Then I will have the Chairmen removed." Naruto said, once again shocking her.

"Naruto! What is wrong with you? Killing the Chairmen? Are you crazy?" She questioned him.

"Chuchi...lives are at stake... trillions of lives are at stake. Many will die and many more will become slaves to the Sith. I am willing to trade one man's life to save many more. These are drastic times and action must be taken." He countered.

"I know, but...must we really kill the Chairmen? Why can't we just remove him from power?" She asked him.

"I can try that and get you in power, but...you might not like it." Naruto said. Chuchi's face told him to say it.

"I can have two Droid ships to 'attack' your home world. This would cause your people to lose faith in the Republic to better able to protect them and the faith in the Chairmen fall. The last Chairman was more aggressive and because of his blunder, the people of Pantora have been watching the new Chairmen with open eyes. One slip up and he would be removed from power. Once that's done, you can move in and secure the position for yourself. Your people grow tired of the war and it would be easy to back out the Republic and become a neutral system." He offered.

"You are going to have my people attacked?" She asked him in outrage.

"No, I won't. I'll only attack a ship yard. This should rally your people against the war and you and I both know how much the current Chairmen support's the Republic." Naruto countered, it was a sound plan, but was she going to follow though.

"I don't know Naruto...this plan...how am I not sure this is all some kind of plan of yours?" She asked him. She had known Naruto for some time and from what she could gather, he was always quite and down to Earth kind of guy, even if he was quite and not emotional.

"You don't. You know me better then the Jedi do and you even know the reason why I became that emotionless man...but I found myself. I lost my path a long time ago, I lost sight of who I was, but I found myself and now I know what I want to be, my goal and my goal is to be Mandalore. I want to create a faction, a system that defends its members." Naruto answered. She now knew that he wanted to create a faction that would only defend and attack when provoked. Something that had never exited it, as all great Empire's or major faction had attacked neutral systems for conquest.

"So what you want is...peace?" She asked.

"I want peace, yes, but just because I want it doesn't mean that I won't wield a big gun. The idea that peace can be maintained without a military is foolish. War will always exits, all you need is a spark, an idea, a philosophy, a reason and it will come in to being. Military's will always be needed, soldiers will always be needed, but the difference is how you use it." Naruto answered/explained. He would not be a fool like the rest. You needed a shield and a sword to defend one's people.

"Ok...but will the Chancellor not try to stop my systems withdrawal from the Republic?" She asked him. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"No, he may try, but he doesn't have the power to prevent a system from leaving, besides, Pantora is a very minor system to him and is barely under any threat, the Trade Federation blockading right now is just the old man's plan to keep the war on-going." Naruto answered. It was true; the old man was only stalling the war for his plans.

"Ok...I'll go along with your plan, but please be careful..."She said, with the last part under her breath.

"Don't worry, you just get ready and leave the rest to me, besides, the Jedi will have something else to worry about." Naruto said with a smirk. Chuchi didn't know what he meant by that, but she let it be. She would trust him more than anybody right now. With everything done, he turned around and left the office, with his hood on.

 **Jedi Temple:**

"This is serious matter. A Republic base was sabotaged a few days ago and the cause was a Mandalorian warrior." Windu said, playing the hologram of a Mandalorian warrior attacking the Republic base.

"What do you think about this new development?" Kit Fisto said. This was new, but new didn't mean good sometimes.

"We believe that Mandalore is building an army for the Separatists." Plo Koon suggested. Kenobi tensed up at that.

"Now hang on, Mandalore is a neutral system, they have no reason to build an army." Kenobi said. Anakin and Asoka were standing by, listening, but Asoka thoughts were somewhere else, Naruto. She just knew that he was framed, in her mind; no Jedi would betray the order! They just couldn't! But Naruto was always different. He was Mandalorian by birth and he was Force sensitive and from the information they had on him, he was never like this. His behavior changed just a few months before the Clone Wars. What caused the change?

"Asoka?" Anakin asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"A-ah yes master?" She asked him. He gestured her to the door.

"Come on, let's go." He said as they both left the chamber. They weren't on this mission, it was Kenobi's mission. As they walked though the hall's of the Jedi temple in silence, Asoka finally spoke up.

"Master...you knew Jedi Padawan Naruto?" She asked him. She noticed him tense up.

"Yes...I knew him; he was just about two years older than me." Anakin answered.

"Than why was he still a Padawan? Shouldn't he have been Knight or a Master by now?" She questioned him. She could feel her Master tense up as they walked.

"Well...I don't know why, but he was never given any of the trials for them. They said it was his behavior or rather his emotional behavior." He answered, but she could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Is there something that you're not telling me Master?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, however before she got the chance to question her Master; they were stopped by one of the Masters.

"Master Skywalker, you are needed for a mission, so if would please follow me." And with that, he was off to another mission; however Asoka was not pleased with her question being unanswered.

 _"Something doesn't feel right...Master must have some kind of history with Naruto."_ She though, she was going to get to the bottom of this. Naruto seemed like a normal weak Jedi, but to those who had seen him in the few battles he had fought in, he was a powerful Jedi. He only seemed weak because unlike other Jedi's, he didn't show off or talk about his tales. He kept everything to himself, including his emotions.

 **Mandalore, a Month Later:**

Obi Wan had arrived to Mandalore a few days ago, however things were not going good for him or the Republic as a whole. The first thing was that the Duchess was not being very helpful, completely rejecting the idea of Mandalore having an army, the second was that the Seperatists had attacked Pantora. Pantora was already getting tired of the war and with the Trade Federation blockade it made it worse.

The Chairmen's daughters were saved, held by the Seperatists as hostage, however the Chairmen was removed from power due to his incompetence for the short time he was in power, however the newest Chairmen or rather Chairwomen, elected was Senator Chuchi herself. He had worked with her in the past and she seemed like a very good choice, he had faith in her. However than came the biggest shock. Pantora had withdrawn from the Republic and retracted its alliance as well. The next big thing that happened was that the Pantora's parliament was dissolved and all power was given to the Chairwomen, Chuchi.

This was a shock as he would have expected to people to oppose such an action, however that was not the case, as Chuchi's speech's rallied the people to support her actions, stating that in times of war, the parliament be dissolved and all power given to the leader of Pantora. Chuchi now had unlimited power in her hands. She then proceeded to join Mandalore as one of the 200 neutral systems, making it now at 201 neutral systems. Now he sat here as he heard the constant yelling in the throne room of the Duchess. He had indeed found Death Watches hideout and it turned out that Vizsla was the leader of this Death Watch. He had defeated him, but Vizsla got away. Now, here he was, in the room as these politicians droned off as to who was going to be the next governor of Concordia. He spotted that the Duchess had enough of it.

"Quite! I will not have this senseless fighting going on in this court! As for who will be the governor of Concordia, I know a man who could be." She stated. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow, who could she be talking about? Seeing everyone's gaze fall on her, she cleared her throat.

"The man lives on Concordia and was a former Jedi. From the information I have on him, he is a rather peaceful Jedi, one that would rather not get caught up in a war and keep the peace like a true Jedi." She said, jabbing at Obi Wan.

"And who is this former Jedi you speak off?" Obi Wan asked, with a tick mark on his forehead, though he had an idea who this former Jedi was.

"His name is Naruto, no last name known, but he was a former Jedi, a peaceful Jedi." She answered with her head held high.

"Why would you give such a position to a Jedi? He's fought in a war you know." Kenobi questioned.

"Yes, but when I met him, he seemed different, he seemed tired of the war. He lives on Concordia, peacefully." She stated.

"But he does have a small number of Droids." Kenobi said with a smirk.

"Yes, but he has them for his own security as Concordia does have some...rogue elements." She countered. She nodded towards the guards and they nodded went and headed to bring Naruto.

"Now then, we will have to continue this when former Jedi Naruto arrives and a guest that is here on a visit." She said as Kenobi raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this...'guest'?" Kenobi asked. He did notice everyone in the city getting ready for something, like a welcoming party, however before she could answer the communicator went off.

 _"Duchess, senator Padme's ship has entered the system."_ The guard said over the communicator. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow, what was senator Padme doing here?

"Good, have her ship land at pad 6." She ordered as she shut off the communicator. With that, she got up and walked out. Obi Wan however just sat there at looked on while stroking his beard like always.

 **With Naruto:**

"Sir, a Naboo ship has exited out of hyper ship and in currently heading to Mandalore." A Droid reported as Naruto stood in his command station.

"Also, you are receiving a transmission from Mandalore." The Droid reported.

"Patch it though once I exit the base." Naruto said, truing around and headed outside. He pulled out a holodisk, than the transmission was put through.

"The Duchess requires your presence." With that the transmission was cut. Naruto growled. Now he had to go see the Duchess. Sighing, he headed to his ship.

"You two, come with me." Naruto said as he passed by two Commando Droids. Entering his ship, the ship floated up slowly before it shot into the sky and headed for Mandalore.

 **With the Duchess:**

"Ah, Senator Padme, it's good to see that you have arrived without any trouble." Satine greeted her.

"It's nice to see you as well." Padme greeted back, but before they could do anything, they head a ship land, a Republic ship.

"I wasn't aware that another Senator was coming here." Padme questioned.

"Oh no, this isn't a Senator." As soon as she said that, two Commando Droids walked out and fooling after then was a hooded man. Padme and her guards quickly took a defensive stand.

"Droids!" Padme said as she pulled out her blaster pistol.

"Senator Padme, stand down, these Droids do not belong to the Seperatists." Satine stated before things went south. Padme and her guards didn't listen though.

"What are the Seperatists doing here?" Padme asked the hooded man. The hooded man stopped and looked at her. He balled his fist before he took a deep breath. The past was just that, the past.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I am no Separatist...Senator." Naruto said, pulling his hood down. His face was emotionless, but they could all see the hidden anger in his eyes. The Duchess could also see that Padme's face was pale as white, like she had seen a ghost. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have called them both are the same time.

 **So how was it? I hope you all liked it. So any of you wondering what's up with Padme? Keep guessing! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How are you all doing? Sorry for this late update, but life works in strange ways. Also, I would like to inform you all that Naruto and the Red Haired Princess will be put on hold, as well as Prision?In School? My time for writing is very low these days, so I can work on few stories. Sorry for any of you that looked forward for those stories, your gone have to wait a bit longer, but if anyone wants to use those ideas, go for it. With this, I bid you all farewell. Bye!**

The tension was quite high in the room and everyone could feel it, hell, they could almost see it. The cause was Padme and Naruto.

"Now than, I believe that it is time we begin." Satin said as she walked inside and sat on her throne chair. Padme was the first to speak.

"Duchess, if I may ask, why is he here?" Padme asked, point at Naruto who was sitting in of the chairs with his two Commando Droids standing next to him.

"Ah yes, Naruto, I have summoned you here because I was wondering if you would like to be the new governor of Concordia." She said, much to Padme's shock. No one saw Naruto's hidden smirk, everything was going according to plan.

"With all due respect Duchess, he is a Jedi and he's not even a Mandalorian. How can you give such a position to someone like that?" Padme questioned bad call there.

"And that is where you are wrong. He is a former Jedi, and unlike most Jedi's, he enjoys peace rather being on the frontlines of a brutal war. He is also a Mandalorian by birth and blood. He is the perfect man for a position like that." Satine countered. Naruto however had anger building inside of him. How did Padme forget so easily of his heritage or even the fact that he was now a former Jedi?

"But he's not even qualified for a political position-" Padme was cut off as Naruto stood up.

"Senator, why are you so much against me on this matter?" Naruto questioned with an emotionless look, but to her, she could see the anger. To be truthful she was quite afraid of him right now.

"N-no, it's just that Mandalore and Naboo have a good relationship and I was just keeping the well being of Mandalore in mind." She countered.

"Well then, let's leave that up to the Duchess. If she thinks I am up for it, then I will accept the position as Governor of Concordia to keep the peace." Naruto said, turning towards the Duchess. Padme herself looked at her. Satine already knew her answer.

"I feel that he is well qualified for such a position." Satine gave her answer.

"Well then, there you have it." Naruto said, sitting back down. Naruto was celebrating over the little victory over Padme.

"Now then, let us all leave for a quick lunch and after that, I can show Naruto his new office, you all are welcomed to join." Satine said as she got up and led everyone to a different to eat. As everyone was heading there, Padme pulled Naruto over.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? And why were you expelled?" Padme questioned him, but she flinched at Naruto's cold gaze.

"Why what do you mean Senator? Have you forgotten that I am Mandalorian by birth? As for me being expelled...I would have thought that your _husband_ would have told you that, which is if you haven't betrayed him as well." Naruto answered, while saying the word husband with venom. A look of disbelief fell on her face.

"I would never betray Anakin!" Padme yelled in a hushed voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that.

"Really...last time I checked, you betrayed me, my trust and my love." Naruto said in a cold voice.

"You know why I did that...I have loved Anakin and still love him." She countered.

"Then you didn't have to pretend to love me back then. You lied to me and in return to sleep with another man? I am surprised you haven't betrayed the Republic." Naruto said in a dark voice.

"That was a long time ago, Naruto please forget the past, I still think of you as a friend." She pleaded. Naruto however turned around and headed to the other room.

"Too bad, you broke our friendship the moment you broke my heart. You are nothing more than just another Senator." Naruto said.

"Then what is Anakin to you? Is he not a fellow Jedi like you? You and Anakin have fought side by side! Naruto, please, let go of this childish jealousy. You have to move on..." Padme questioned/begged. Naruto chuckled darkly and it was at that moment that she knew that Naruto was a different man.

"A fellow Jedi...do you really take me as a fool? I know that he has been influenced by the dark side and has even used it before. I know many things about both of you. How do you think that the Jedi console will feel knowing that one of their best is married to a Senator? How do you think that Senate will feel about that? Anakin would be either forced to leave the Order or he would be told to leave you. I wonder which he will choose. This isn't about a childish jealousy...I trusted you and you betrayed that trust. I have moved on from that past and from you. I don't care what you and Anakin do or whatever happens to both of you. You are dead to me Padme and the only reason I worked with him was because of the war and because we were Jedi's." He questioned/explained. A look of dread fell on her face, what happened to Naruto?

"You wouldn't..." She said. Naruto looked at her before turning back around and heading to the other room.

"Oh I would." He whispered loud enough for her to hear, confirming her fears. Naruto was now a wild card. He was different somehow and she didn't know what he would do, she didn't even know what she would do now. Maybe Anakin could help.

 **A Few Hours Later:**

"Duchess, I would like to put in a request. I would like for all the guards to be replaced by my Droids at the Governors palace on Concordia, no offense to the guards there, I just feel better to have guards that I know and programmed, besides, I am sure those guards would be better suited here, on Mandalore, for the protection of the people that is. Death Watch might have been stopped for now, but they will return." Naruto requested/asked. Satine had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I would allow that, if and on if, your Droids carry stun weapons, not blasters." Satine offered.

"That would be acceptable." Naruto said with a nod. He could feel Padme's displeasure about this whole event. Everything was going according to his plans and dare he say it was going better. His forces of Droids were growing and his Mandalorian warriors were too, the next thing to do was get Death Watch under his control and he knew how to do that. Chuchi had allowed him to build his Droid armies in the Pantora system, away from the eyes of the Republic and the Jedi. The next thing to do was go to Kamino. He had heard news of a few Clones attacking their Jedi Generals out of nowhere. One of them was being sent to Kamino and he was going to retrieve that Clone. That Clone might hold the key to that old man's plan.

"Well then, I should be going now, I have some moving to do after all." Naruto said as he turned around and left the building heading back to his ship. Once he had left, Padme turned towards Satine.

"Duchess, are you sure you can trust him?" She asked. Satine gave her a strange look.

"Why are you so against him taking that position? I have read his files from Obi Wan. He is very good with politics. He's won more battles with words then battle and he prefers to live in peace. Besides, he was a Jedi once. He is perfect for a job like that." Satine assured and that is what worried Padme the most. While Naruto was a very calm man, he was also a very deadly one. He has great control over his emotions and as such, he was one hell of a politician with his poker face and bluffs, he was also a great gambler as well. If there was one thing that worried her more than that about him was that he knew secrets, a lot of secrets. About her, Anakin, the Jedi's, the senate. He at dirty on many, but unlike a fool, he used those secrets when the time was right.

 **With Naruto:**

"Head to Concordia, I am going to Kamino." Naruto said as he went to the docking bay and entered inside the cockpit of a star-fighter. Once he was in, he de-docked. The star-fighters unfolded and its engine came to life. It formed a B like shape. This was the A/SF-01 B-wing Star-fighter.

"This fighter is impressive, it's slow, but this fighter has greater firepower and it even has its own Hyperdrive. I would ask why the Republic doesn't field such a star-fighter, but then again, the Republic doesn't have the money or the time for such a star-fighter to be produced." Naruto said to himself. This was the only B-wing in existence, and he had acquired it...well...more like stole it. The Republic didn't know who stole it and they were not going to waste time going after something that wasn't going to do anything, besides, the B-wing project was cancelled long ago over the V-19 Torrent Star-fighter. He had changed the color of fighter into black and orange. Punching in some numbers, he entered Hyperspace and took in a deep breath. Padme had brought up some bad memories. Of a time he was young and innocent...of time when he wanted to be accepted, but ship used him like he was a tool, a means to an end.

 _"I will be no one's tool...I will show her...what a Mandalorian can do...what a Mandalore can do!"_ He though. The ship exited out of Hyperspace and right before him was Kamino.

 _"Attention unknown ship, this is restricted space, leave now or be shot down."_ He heard a Clones voice. He then took in a deep breath, he hoped this work.

"This is Jedi Knight, Naruto. I was sent by the console to assist in any kind of training for the Clones." Naruto said. Naruto hoped that this works. From his experience with Kamino, they did only one thing, produce Clones. Sure they kept up with the war news and all that, but never with Jedi News, so had they had no way of knowing that he was expelled or that he was promoted.

 _"Understood commander, you are cleared to land."_ The Clone stated. Naruto smirked. Oh yh, they knew nothing. He landed in one of the many hangers of the city that was built on Kamino's sea of endless storms. Exiting, he made his way through the white halls of the Cloning city and to Cloning chambers. Entering, he started to go scan every growing Clone in the tubes.

 _"There have been a few Clones that have had this happened and they all said they remembered nothing and kept repeating the same thing. Physical scans indicated that nothing was wrong with them physically and stress was not a factor since they were breed to withstand it. So that leaves with one last place to look..."_ He thought as the scans picked up something inside the heads of the later developing embryos.

 _"Bingo...inhibitor chips...slay old man...you have inhibitor chips inside these Clones. He wants an army and what better army then that which is led by Jedi's. He's going to have these chips make the Clones turn on their Jedi Generals."_ Naruto though. Copying all the information he could, he started to make his way back to the ship, but when he rounded the corner, he was greeted with the sight of Jedi Master and Jedi Knight Shaak Ti and Assyla Secura.

 _"Shit..."_ He though.

 **Well, that's it people! What will Naruto do now? Things are getting heated and all you have to do is stick around. Also, I have a poll up for this story. Should Naruto have a Harem or be a one girl man? I will leave that up to the readers because...democracy? Anyways...bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! And no, I am not dead. I am still alive and sorry for the late update, I have been sick for quite a while. So sorry about that late update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I have closed the poll and its 68 for harem and 14 for one girl. Harem wins, However it will be a harem of 3 girls; Bo, Chuchi and Assyla. A Warrior, a senator and a Jedi, what do you guys think? I want to keep the harem small and not massive. So With that said, I hope you all have a good day! Bye!**

"Padawan Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shaak Ti asked as she reached for her Lightsaber. Assyla did the same. Naruto however raised his hand.

"Wait, I am not here to fight, I just came here to find some information." Naruto said. That was not the right thing to say. Shaak Ti and Assyla activated their Lightsabers. Naruto gulped. He might have been Jedi, but a Jedi without Lightsabers was not that powerful.

"What kind of _information_?" Assyla asked as she pointed her Lightsaber at him. Naruto just pulled out a data pad.

"Are you aware that the Clones have inhibitor chips in their brains?" He questioned as both of the Jedi's raised an eyebrow, this was the first time they were hearing about inhibitor chips. Naruto took their silence as a no. He handed Shaak Ti the data pad by using the Force.

"That data pad has information that the Jedi's would love to have. You see, the Sith have been plotting for quite a long time and all of it has been done under your nose. Those chips inside those Clones have an order...called order 66 and its job is to have the Clones turn on their Jedi comrades. You can even find the chips inside the Clones." Naruto said, shocking the two. The read the information on the data pad and could not believe it. It was all true, at least the chip part.

"What about the Sith?" Shaak Ti asked. The two Jedi noticed Naruto tense up.

"It's the old man, Palpatine. He is the one plotting this. Look, do not do anything rash just yet. I have plans to stop him, but I recommend you have these chips removed from your Clones discreetly and not by the Kaminoans, they are with Palpatine." Naruto answered/explain.

"And what are these plans?" Assyla asked, curious to know what these plans were.

"Build an army and kill Palpatine." Naruto said shocking the two.

"Naruto that is not the Jedi way." Shaak Ti said sternly.

"I know, but I am not a Jedi, remember..." Naruto reminded them causing them to look down. Shaak Ti because Naruto was like a son to her, she was the only one who he wasn't so cold to like the rest and Assyla because she had a crush on the fool, but the order would not allow relationships, so she kept it hidden. He being expelled hit her hard, but she refused to believe that he led his own troopers to their death.

"I am going to become Mandalore, I am going to lead Mandalore to a greater future and I will be the one to save this Galaxy from the Sith. Not the so called Chosen one the Jedi's believe. If we are to save the Sith, then we must act and destroy the Sith, but even I know that my own army won't be able to stand up to the Republic or the Seperatists. So I have to ask you two...will you help me." Naruto asked them. This was not part of his plan, but he figured that he would need as many allies as he could get, even if they were Jedi's.

"You know we can't do that Naruto, but we can take this information to the Jedi council. We can bring down the Sith with this and maybe even allow you back in the order." Shaak Ti said. Naruto gritted his teeths.

"No, the council...they will only make a mess of this. The Jedi would be seen as murders of an old man who leads the Republic and that old man knows it. Someone else must kill him and take the blame, not the Jedi and even if the Jedi did bring him down, I will never join the order." Naruto responded. He would not and will not go back to the order.

"Naruto, please...we can stop the Sith..." Assyla begged, but it was useless.

"I will bring down the Sith. The Jedi's believe too much in Anakin Skywalker to a point that his ego has grown unchecked. I won't sit back and wait for that fool to bring balance to the Force, I will do it myself." Naruto said. Shaak sighed; Naruto was hardheaded and would not listen.

"Is this the only information you found and took?" She asked him. Naruto nodded. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Then you must leave now. You haven't committed any crime since you were a Jedi and I was not aware of you being expelled, but you must leave now." Shaak Ti said. Assyla looked at her, shocked.

"Master Jedi! Why would you allow that?" Assyla questioned. She wasn't mad, in-fact, she was quite happy about it, in-side that is.

"I have my reasons..." That was all Shaak Ti said. Naruto thanked her and walked past the two.

"You think that was the right choice?" Assyla asked. Shaak Ti had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he will be a big player in the future...only time will tell..." She answered. She didn't know what the future held, but she was going to get those chips out of her troopers head, Assyla was going to have the chips removed as well. They wanted to tell the Jedi council, but like Naruto said, they would make things worse. For now, she and Assyla would do what they could.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto boarded his ship and headed back to Mandalore. He leaned back and sighed. He did not expect Shaak Ti and Assyla to be there and now they knew. They didn't join him, but they didn't stop him either. He soon heard a beeping sound and looked at his control panel and pressed the button.

 _"Naruto, I have some important information."_ He heard Bo.

"And what's that?" Naruto questioned.

 _"It's Vizsla, he seems to want revenge against the Dooku, he tried to get some help from a defector, but his plan failed. We found an escape pod and inside of it were two Zabrak, Sith from the Lightsabers they had. Vizsla seems to have some kind of a plan for them."_ Bo said. After the Death Watched was found on Mandalore's moon, they were forced to retreat to one of their many bases. Vizsla didn't die, but rather escaped. Naruto would let him live, for now, but Vizsla would die by his hands. The man claimed himself to be the son of Mandalore. Foolish! If anyone was the son of Mandalore, it was Naruto. He was the descendent of Mandalore the Ultimate, the ruler of Mandalore. He had the blood of the true Mandalorians. He would be the one to rule Mandalore by the end of the day. His communicator started to beep again.

"What is it?" He asked.

 _"Sir, our spies have discovered that the Republic has found a strange beast, the Zillo beast."_ A Command Droid said.

"Don't tell me that you called me because of a monster that the Republic captured." Naruto said in annoyance. The Droid shook its head.

 _"No sir, the beast is a normal beast. The spies indicate that the beasts' armor is stronger than any known armor, it can even withstand Lightsabers."_ The Droid reported. Naruto was now interested. If what the report said was true, then his fleets and even Droids would be able to withstand more firepower.

"How many ships do we have ready?" Naruto asked. The Droid went through a data pad.

 _"We have 6 Munificent-Class and 2 Providence-Class Dreadnoughts."_ The Droid answered. Naruto thought about it.

"Ready the ships for a recover mission." Naruto said as the Droid nodded. He quickly entered Hyperspace and quickly met up with his fleet. Landing in the hanger bay of one of the Providence-Class vessel, he made his way up to the bridge. The Droids said the same old roger, roger.

"Have two Munificent-Class enter enemy space first, have the rest stand by." Naruto ordered as two of his ships entered Hyperspace.

 **Republic Fleet:**

"Sir, we got inbound enemy ships." A Clone Officer reported. Anakin looked out the bridge's view port and saw 2 Munificent's, he scoffed.

"It's just two enemy ships, have our Crusiers engage and destroy it." Anakin ordered. Munificent's were weak ships in small numbers like these.

"What about the transport?" The Captain of the ship asked.

"Don't worry about it, we are engaging the enemy, not the." Anakin said as his fleet of two Jedi-Crusiers chased after the two enemy ships. However, the strangest thing happened. The two Droid fleets began to turn around and started to retreat into the asteroid field.

"Are they retreating?" A Clone Officer said to himself.

"Chase down those ships before the escape, they might aware other enemy fleets nearby, hunt them down!" Anakin ordered as his ships went full speed ahead.

 **With Naruto:**

"All ship...attack." Naruto ordered as his ships entered hyperspace and quickly dropped behind Anakin's fleet, near the undefended transport ship.

"Launch the pods." Naruto ordered once again as pods filled with Droids were launched at the transport ship.

"Sir, more enemy ships just entered the battle space behind us!" A Clone Officer said as the ship started to shake because of the enemy fire from the rear.

 _"This is Zillo transport! We are being boarded by Droids! We are being overrunned! I repeat we are being over-"_ The transmission cut off as the sounds of blaster fire could be heard in the bridge.

"Turn us around! We need to face the enemy ships and protect the transport!" Anakin ordered as just as his ships were at half-way, the retreating Droid ships turned around and started to open fire.

"Who the hell is in charge of those Droids?" Anakin asked, but got no response from anyone. Whoever was commanding the Droid fleet was doing a great job at it.

"Sir, the transport ship...it's going to jump!" The Clone Officer yelled just as the transport ship entered Hyperspace. Anakin's hand curled up in to a fist.

"Fall back! We are out matched! Ready the Hyperspace." Anakin ordered. His over confidence lead to the loss of a valuable asset that could have been used to save lives.

"Contact General Windu's fleet...we lost the Zillo beast..." Anakin said with a defeated look. How could he let a bunch of Droid's beat him and how was he able to so easily fall into a trap like that? He should have seen it coming! He is a Jedi dammit and he has a good track record of victories against the Droid armies.

"Sir, General Windu is on the line." A Clone reported to him. He nodded and walked up to the communicator.

 _"Skywalker, what happened?"_ Mace asked with narrowed eyes. Anakin sighed.

"We were attacked by a Droid fleet..." Anakin said.

 _"So? You should have been able to handle it."_ Mace said back.

"Actually...the Droid fleet outsmarted us...and captured the Zillo beast transport..." Anakin responded.

 _"What? Are you telling me that you lost a single transport ship? Skywalker, you must track that ship down. If they are able to make ships and Droids out of the Zillo beast's armor, the war would be much harder to end."_ Mace said with an annoyed tone. Anakin had one job and an easy job, but he failed that task.

"Ah, there is a problem with that...we don't know where the ship went. It's like they knew how to shut off any tracker, could be the work of a spy." Anakin said.

 _"Could be, but do what you can to find that ship."_ Mace ordered.

"Under stood..." Anakin said as he bowed his head. He was quite embarrassed to be out done by a few Droid ships.

"Let's link up with the main fleet...then we will go from there." Anakin ordered and turned around to look out the bridge of his ship. He needed to calm down.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto walked up to the sleeping beast and was quite impressed by the size of it.

 _"Impressive...such large beast, but something tells me that you are more than just a beast."_ Naruto though as he walked up to the beast's head. Just then, the beast eyes opened and raised its head. The Zillo beast narrowed its eyes on him and growled. Naruto took in a deep breath.

"I am not here to hurt you. You are intelligent and even you want to live like any other life form wants too...I will find a planet for you to live on in peace." Naruto said as he used the Force to calm the beast. The Zillion beasts looked at him and then gave somewhat of a nod and put his head back down. Naruto then sat down right in front of the beast and closed his eyes. There was an old Force power that was long forgotten by the Sith and the Jedi. The Force was in ever living being and connected all living beings and long ago, the very first Force users developed a Force ability that allowed them to understand any language or beasts in the galaxy. It was an old ability and was forgotten when protocol Droids started to be used more and more. Using the old ability he opened his eyes.

"I know you can understand me and I will try to understand you...tell me...are you the last of your kind?" Naruto asked. The beast seemed to have a thoughtful look.

 _ **"Yes, I am unfortunately. My kind was killed off many hundred years ago."**_ The Zillo beast replied.

"I see, that's a shame, are intelligent being and it's a shame that people fear what they don't understand." Naruto said. The Zillo beast seemed to be surprised that this human could actually understand him.

 _ **"I am impressed that you can actually understand me. The Force must be strong with you if you can use an ability long forgotten."**_ The Beast said. Naruto nodded. He then talked a bit more with Zillo beast.

 _ **"So tell me Naruto, what is that you are after? You saved me and are just going to let me go like that? It can't be that easy."**_ The Zillo beast said with what Naruto assumed was a chuckle.

"Like I said, you are intelligent. I do want something, your armor. It's can resist fire from blasters and even Lightsabers. I won't kill you and take you armor, but rather, I am asking you if you can give me some of your armor plating. I want to recreate it for my armies." Naruto answered the beasts question bluntly.

 _ **"I see...I can give you my armor plating's, however you will only get it when my skin sheds, like any other creature, even I shed skin."**_ The Zillo beast answered. Naruto nodded.

"I thank you, as for the planet, one of Pantora's Moon is a perfect place for you. It's uninhabited, so you should be able to live in peace." Naruto said as he stood up. The Zillo beast nodded and watched as Naruto headed back to the bridge of the ship. As Naruto headed to the bridge, he saw many dead Clones, laid side by side. He stopped and looked at the many dead Clones.

"Forgive me..." Naruto said sadness clear in his voice. He had fought with Clones side by side and it saddened him that he had to kill them. The least he could give them were proper burial. Their deaths might have been on his hands, but Sidious was the mastermind behind this war, and he would make him pay for every life lost.

 **That's it for now people! The Force ability was something I came up with, but think about it. If every living thing is connected by the Force, then they should be able to understand each other, using the Force that is. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Bye!** __


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello their people! I am sorry for this very late update but getting ready for college is not easy, that and the fact that I have being playing Hearts of Iron 4 like crazy! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and know that I won't be able to update as much as I use to in the past, regardless, I hope you all enjoy this.**

Anakin stood before the Jedi council as they discussed the loss of the Zillo beast. It wasn't their objective at start, but the loss of the beast was a huge blow to the Republic. If their enemies were able to make Droids and Warships out of the Zillo beast's armor, then the Republic would have a hard beating them back, but that wasn't the question right now.

"Who was the one leading the enemy fleet?" Master Plo Koon questioned.

"I do not know it couldn't have been Grievous as his tactics are too aggressive and it can't be a tactical Droid as they are too stupid. Dooku neither as he was in a different theater of war at that moment. My guess is that it's someone new." Anakin answered.

"Someone who also knows how to disable our ship's tracking devices." Obi Wan stated. This worried the Jedi council. Someone was either spying for the Seperatists or the enemy Commander was a defector, but who could it be?

"I don't mean to make assumptions, but this new player might be Padawan Naruto. He fits in for the criteria. Naruto was one of our best Commanders, knew how Republic ships worked and knew almost every tactics the Republic navy used. He was exiled by order after all, so he has a reason to attack." One of the Jedi Masters stated as Anakin's eyes widened. Him, one of the best Generals and one of the best Jedi Knights, defeated by a Commander who was a Padawan!?

"I don't mean to brag, but Padawan Naruto does not possess the skills of the enemy Commander that attacked my fleet." Anakin stated.

"That might be the case, but we still need to investigate this. If it is him, then he is an enemy of the order and he would be considered a rouge or a Sith. Do we know where he is?" The same Master questioned.

"Mandalore's Moon, Concordia, he is at." Master Yoda finally spoke up as he opened his eyes. Padawan Naruto was one of the few students that he had high hopes for, yet something happened to him. He began to shut everyone off, including his own emotions. Now the Jedi was all about suppressing their emotions, but Naruto was on the path to killing his emotions, thankfully he only turned them off, but still. Yoda thought back to the day the blond first came to the Jedi Temple. He was malnourished, thin and hungry. His eyes back then held nothing but sadness, but as he trained in the ways of the force, he started to turn around and then it all stopped. Yoda tried to us the force and look into the boys future, but he drew a blank. It baffled him. It was like he was not part of the force, yet he could wield it. The boy was the Master of his own destiny.

"I shall leave as soon as possible then." Obi Wan stated as he stood up and began to leave. He had other reasons as well to visit Mandalore. He remembered the shock of Pantora leaving the Republic.

 **Flashback:**

"Master Jedi's, I have some good news. The blockade on Pantora was broken by...Separatist ships and Prime Minister's daughters were saved. One by the Prime Minister himself and the other by the Separatist fleet that broke the blockade, however there is also some bad news. The Prime Minister was removed from power and senator Chuchi was elected Prime Minister." Asoka stated much to everyone's shock.

"Then who will represent Pandora in the Senate?"Windu questioned. Asoka gulped.

"No one, Pandora has withdrawn from the Galactic Senate and from the Republic. As of now, they have joined Mandalore in the Neutral systems." She answered. This shocked many of the people in the room. How could this happen?

"This is bad, with Pantora leaving the Republic, we lose a staging point, but the main question is why they didn't join the Seperatists since the Seperatists did break the blockade." Plo Koon questioned as everyone nodded.

"Clouded, the Force is, a different force is at play." Master Yoda stated as everyone looked at him. If what Master Yoda was saying was true, then a 3rd part was joining in the war.

 **Flashback end:**

"We will let the Senate take care of this. For now, we need to find exiled Padawan Naruto and question him. We leave that task to you, Master Obi Wan." Mace said as Obi Wan nodded and left the room and headed for Mandalore.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto observed as the captured Seperatists blockade fleet was taken to a secret location of his Droid army. It was on one of Pantora's moons. After all, the Republic won't look in a neutral system for Droid factories and ships.

"With this, Pantora is under your control, through the shadows that is." Bo said as she walked out of the shadows.

"Indeed, how are things holding up on your end?" Naruto questioned as she took off her helmet.

"I was able to convince Vizsla to spread anti-Republic propaganda throughout the neutral systems, telling him that we might be able to gain more support. It is already talking effect as many of the neutral systems have been starting to question the Republic and the war as a whole. By the time your forces are ready, many of these systems will join willingly." She reported. Naruto nodded. Everything was going according to plan.

"Very well, head back to the Death Watch. Don't want them to figure out you are gone." He stated as she nodded and started to leave.

"Oh and be careful." He said. She stopped and looked at his back as he stared out into space. She smiled. He did care.

"Copy that." She replied and headed out. Once she was gone, Naruto left soon after. His intelligence had informed him of the Jedi's visit to Mandalore.

 **Mandalore's Moon, A few hours later:**

"The Jedi's have no proof of former Jedi Naruto Uzumaki being the attacker. He is the governor of this moon and he has done a great job at it as well." Satine said as she and Obi Wan walked through the governors building.

"I am sure that you have full confidence in the new governor, but he does have the reasons to do so and the fact that your last governor also turned out to be the leader of Death Watch." Obi Wan countered. Satine gritted her teeths. He was right. As they walked Kenobi saw many Droids walking around.

"I wasn't aware that Mandalore employed Droids." He joked.

"I didn't buy them. Governor Naruto had them with him when he came to Mandalore and requested me to allow him to replace the guards for his Droids." She stated as they kept walking and reached the Governor's office. Opening it, Kenobi could see Naruto was working on some paper work.

"Ah, general Kenobi, it's been a while." Naruto said as he looked up and put his pen down.

"Indeed it has been, though it seems like you are now just a paper pusher." Kenobi joked as Naruto chuckled at bit.

"Yes, a once feared Republic commander reduced to nothing more than a governor of a moon." _'Not for long though.'_ He replied, saying the last part in his mind.

"Yes, well, as much as I hate to say it, but you are under suspicion of attacking the Republic. I am here to see if that is true." Kenobi said as Naruto faked the look of shock on his face.

"Well, then do what you must." Naruto said as he allowed Kenobi to do whatever he wanted.

"That would make things easier." Kenobi said with a sigh of relief. He and Satine then went on to inspect not only his governors building, but also other parts of the moon. The search lasted for almost a day, but it soon came to an end with Kenobi finding nothing.

"I told you that the new governor would not do such a thing as take part in a war." Satine scolded Kenobi who simple shrugged.

"If you say so, my lady." He said with a bow. Satine rolled her eyes.

"Get up you fool. Come on, I have to go to Coruscant after this. I assume that the Republic sent security?" She questioned. Kenobi nodded.

"Yes, my old student, Anakin Skywalker will be part of it as well." Kenobi stated as they headed back to Mandalore. Naruto however had other plans. Such as his new warships that would be ready soon. All he needed now was the Death Watch to make their move on Mandalore. The plan was simple; have the Death Watch take Mandalore over by force when Satine was away. When Death Watch took over Mandalore, they would 'remove' all government personals of the current government. With Satine away and the current government removed from power, he could then assume emergency powers and legally lead an army down to Mandalore and take power. It was within his powers to do so as the governor. He even had the authority to establish a whole new different government.

"Bo, start the plan on your end, Satine will be leaving soon." Naruto said as he turned on a holodisk.

"Understood." Bo replied as the transmission ended. Naruto then looked up as Kenobi's ship left the moon.

"Soon, soon Mandalore will be reborn." He said to himself. Death Watch, Satine, the Republic, the Seperatists, Palpatine and the Jedi order were just all obstacles in his way, obstacles that would either stand aside or be removed, by force.

 **Death Watch:**

"Vizsla, Satine and the Jedi's have left Mandalore; this is a perfect moment to take over." Bo reported to Vizsla who hummed.

"What of the Seperatists?" Vizsla questioned. A few days ago, he was approached by the Seperatists. They claimed that they would help him is his take over and as a show of promise, they supplied him with weapons. What he didn't know was that the Separatist group he had met was part of Naruto's faction. Vizsla actually had no back up from the Seperatists.

"They will aid us." Bo answered, knowing that Naruto would never send the Droids or the fleet that was promised to Vizsla. It would be easy for Vizsla to overthrow Mandalore's government, but he didn't have a large enough force to hold Mandalore for a prolonged period of time. He needed the support of a major faction that would support his rule.

"Very well, assemble the troops." Vizsla ordered as he left to board his ship. Bo nodded.

 _"Fool, you are but a stepping stone for the real Mandalore to take power."_ She thought to herself. Vizsla might have been from an old house of Mandalorian warriors, but he was not the descendent of the last Mandalore. With that said, she had to gather the few loyal Death Watch soldiers who were willing to follow Naruto. They would act when they were ordered to by Naruto.

 **With Naruto a few hours later:**

 _"Death Watch should be making right about now."_ Naruto thought as he took a sip of his tea. He had to keep up his act as the innocent governor of Mandalore's moon. He would soon get a message from Mandalore that it has fallen. Just like that, the message came.

 _"Right on time."_ He thought as he turned on the hologram.

"This is governor Naruto of Mandalore's moon; this is an emergency channel, who are you?" Naruto said. He had to keep up his act.

"Governor, it's the Death Watch! They have attacked the government building and are in the process of overthrowing the government! We need hel-" The message ended right there as the messenger was killed.

"Perfect, now to make my move." Naruto said to himself as he stood up. He had a message to send out.

 **Mandalore:**

Vizsla had taken Mandalore, after years of planning, he had done it! Now he ruled Mandalore and he would return it to its former glory! None shall be able to stand against the military might that he would rebuild! Even though the people didn't favor him now, they will soon enough. Nothing can stop his rule now!

"People of Mandalore!" Expect for a former Jedi Padawan. Looking at the big screen, he noticed that the message was being broadcasted throughout Mandalore.

"It has come to my attention that the Death Watch has overthrown the Mandalorian Government. Rest assured, that I, Governor Naruto of Mandalore's Moon Concordia. With the Duchess away and all current ruling figures of Mandalore either dead or imprisoned, I am hereby in-stated as the head of Mandalore. Rest assured Mandalore will be liberated from Death Watch!" The message ended and Vizsla almost imploded in rage. He knew that there was no way that the new governor of Concordia could remove him from power. Mandalore had no large standing navy or army to do such a thing. However that man has given hope to the otherwise peace loving people of Mandalore. It didn't matter now; he could see the Separatist ships already entering the system. His victory was assured. Oh how wrong he was.

 **That was all people! I hope you all liked it! I know that the story might get a little boring from time to time, but I hope you all enjoy it known the less! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there people! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Look what I have for you! Another chapter for this story that I see so many of you liking. I can't being to tell you about how I get PM's and Reviews about this story getting another chapter almost every other week. I know you all love it and that is why I don't want to write a half-assed chapter and send it out. I want to write a decently good chapter for you all to read and as always I hope you all like it, bye!**

Satine was worried sick. Why? Well, she had just gotten a message a few hours ago about Mandalore being attacked by Death Watch. She knew that Mandalore's security forces would be no match to the well trained and battle hardened Death Watch and would soon fall to the Death Watch. Now she had no choice but to appeal to the Republic senate to send a small force to drive out Death Watch and reestablish order. She knew that if she went to Mandalore alone, she would be killed and she had no real supporters other then the neutral systems, which were leaning towards the Separatists. There was no third party that she could get help from. So it was down to the Republic or the Separatists and she chose the Republic. Currently she had been waiting for almost 6 hours for the senate to get ready and here her request for help. Sometimes she hated the bureaucratic system of the senate. When they were finally ready, she stepped on her Repulsorpod that floated to the center of the senate chamber.

"Senate of the Republic, as I speak to you my home world, Mandalore, has been invaded by an organization known as the Death Watch. They have most likely wiped out the established government and have the Mandalorian system under control. I implore, please aid Mandalore in its time of need!" She spoke as the many members of the Senate chatted amongst one another.

"While I would gladly dispatch a small force to free Mandalore from this Death Watch, I cannot. Mandalore is a neutral system and by that, I cannot send Republic aid." The Chancellor said sadly. Though on the inside he was smirking, allowing the war to spread to even more systems was always welcome to him. Satine gritted her teeths.

"But the Mandalorian government that established that has been overthrown; surly the neutrality that Mandalore holds is also shattered? This leaves Mandalore as a rouge planet that would either attack the Republic or Join the Separatists and having the Separatists take hold of the Mandalorian system would spill doom for the Republic as the mines of Mandalore still hold a great number of raw resources for the Separatists Droid army." Satine countered. She didn't want Mandalore to join the Republic, but at least this way there was a reason for the Republic to go in and drive out Death Watch. This way, Mandalore could retain its neutrality after she could resume power. Padme's Repulsorpod then came forward and floated next to Satine's

"The Duchess makes a good point, perhaps we should send Republic forces to-" Anything Padme was about to say was cut off as the main Holoprojector of the senate chambers turned on and the lights dimmed inside the chambers. The hologram was that of Naruto, the Governor of Mandalore's moon.

"Honorable Senate, my name is Naruto, governor of Mandalore's moon, and I am aware that you all know what has happened on Mandalore. Rest assured, I have exercised my emergency powers and have driven out Death Watch..." Naruto said as Satine gave a sigh of relief; it seems like Republic intervention was not needed after all.

"That being said, Mandalore's old government was disposed of by Death Watch. Currently Mandalore is without government; however I again used my emergency powers to instate a new government, with me in charge." He said and already the senate did not like where this was going.

"As such, I hereby declare Mandalore a free and independent system and reinstate the old Mandalorian military for the sake of safeguarding Mandalore. Henceforth, I shall be known as...Mandalore the Exiled." He said as stepped back and the figure of Vizsla was brought for...on his knees. His head was lowered and soon a black light saber decapitated the man. Naruto then stepped back in.

"Let this be a lesson, all those who dare invade Mandalore will find no quarter. Here and now Mandalore shall be reborn into the great force it once was!" With that, the hologram turned off. This was a message, not just to the Republic, but to the Galaxy. Satine had the look of horror on her face while everyone in the chamber room was too stunned to say anything. Mandalore, that was a title that was long forgotten, but the deeds of past Mandalore's and their crusaders haven't been forgotten. They were warriors that could face Jedi's and Sith's alike one on one. They were feared for a reason. After all, the Clones of the Republic military were all Clones of a Mandalorian warrior. They had to stop this new Mandalore become he can start some crusade. For Satine however, it was all too much. Yet again she was betrayed by those she chose to trust and by a former Jedi no less. She was thrown out of power by him and now he has began the revival of an old culture.

"I believe that it is in the galaxy's best interest that we all vote on what to do with this Mandalore. Should Mandalore be left unchecked, they would grow in power to a point where they can oppose the Republic. I vote in favor of sending a Republic task force to put an end to this Mandalore's regime." The Chancellor stated. The vote was almost unanimous; the Republic was going to war with Mandalore.

 **Satine a few minutes later:**

She could not believe it. Her home world, Mandalore was now at war. Years of building peace were shattered in a single moment. What was even worse was that it wasn't Mandalore that started this war. Naruto did what he did as a message to stay away from Mandalore, but the fear of another Mandalorian Crusade trumped everything and the Republic had declared war on Mandalore. She heard the door open and in walked Padme. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok, Satine?" She questioned her. Satine just sighed sadly.

"War has come to Mandalore and you are asking me if I am ok? I am not ok. I was betrayed yet again by the ones I trusted, but this time all of Mandalore pays the price and that price is war." Satine said as she sat down. Padme took a seat next to her. She could understand what Satine was feeling to a certain degree.

"I know that it's hard. When war came to Naboo, many of my people died and I felt helpless, but do not worry. Mandalore shall be free and the Republic will make sure of it." Padme said, trying to give hope to her fellow senator.

"I hope so. I never thought a former Jedi could do such a thing. Tell me, did you know him before him being expelled? It seemed like it back when you met him." Satine questioned. Padme stiffened at the question of her...relationship with Naruto.

"Yes, I knew him before his expulsion. He was one of the Jedi's sent to help free Naboo." She answered. The door then opened as Obi Wan entered the room.

"Are you alright Satine?" He questioned her. She just nodded sadly at him. Kenobi just sighed. To her, Mandalore was everything and that is why she had tried so hard to build peace and now it was gone.

"Do not worry. A fleet has already been dispatched to take the new Mandalore down." Kenobi said. The Republic had mustered up a fleet consisting of 6 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 8 Acclamator-class assault ships. It was quite the force that was assembled, but the real battle would be on the ground as they knew that Mandalore had no navy, the space of the planet would be easy to control. The ground would be hard fought battle since all of the cities are located inside the large domes, that and Mandalorian warriors are one of the best warriors in the galaxy. Satine only hoped that they succeed without much bloodshed.

 **With Naruto:**

"You know that the Republic will send a fleet to remove you from power, right?" Bo questioned to which Naruto nodded.

"I want them to attack us, that way we can get other planets to join us. After all, the Republic is known to leave neutral systems alone, but say if the Republic attacks a neutral and independent system, then they would lose face in the eyes of the galaxy." Naruto said.

"I am surprised that you had it all planned out, Vizsla never thought that far when it came to securing Mandalore's future under is rule." She stated. Naruto scoffed at the mention of that man's name.

"Vizsla was a short sighted fool. He didn't seek to build his own army, but rather looked to others to give him an army. A true Mandalorian knows that everything is earned, not given to you." Naruto said as he waited for the Republic fleet. The plan was simple. The Republic was unaware of the fact that he had a large enough navy to stop any and all invasions of Mandalore and the fact that he had smarter Droids. Turing on a Holoprojector, he pressed a few buttons and a simulation started to play.

"The plan is simple, once they enter the system and get close to Mandalore, we will jump out of hyperspace behind them. With us in the rear and Mandalore to the front, they would have two choices, head straight for Mandalore which would leave their rear exposed or turn back around to face my fleet and that would leave the sides of their ships exposed. The Republic ships have many weaknesses, the rear and the sides being the greatest along with the top. They are designed for a full frontal attack and as such most of the armor and shielding is installed to the front." Naruto explained as the simulation played out before him.

"I am guessing that you know all of this become of your experience with the Republic?" She questioned.

"Yes, we were taught our ships weaknesses in-order to prevent us from showing them." He answered. Pressing another button, he showed a few Mandalorian star fighters.

"Also, you will be leading the Mandalorian fighter squadrons as well in the battle. Droids are good, but having real pilots is better." He stated. She simply nodded and before she went down to the hangers she gave him a kiss on cheek, leaving him frozen with his eyes wide as dinner plate. All he heard was the giggled as she left the bridge.

"Ah, sir, the Republic fleet has entered the system." A Droid reported, but he received no answer.

"You think he's having a malfunction?" Another Droid questioned.

"No you idiot, he's not a Droid." The first Droid answered.

"How am I supposed to know that?" The second Droid countered. The first Droid just gave him a...blank look? Why were Droids so stupid sometimes?

"Sir, the Republic fleet has entered the system." The Droid said again, this Naruto looked at the Droid.

"R-right, have the fleet jump out of hyperspace." Naruto nodded to which the Droid gave out the ever immortal 'Roger Roger' response. Bring his hand up to his cheek, he blushed. Wait? Did he blush? And what was up with his heartbeat? It was all out of whack. Dammit! Focus! He had a battle to win, an invasion to stop, and a woman to ask out...wait what?! Ask who out!?

 _"What is this feeling?"_ He thought to himself. He felt like this before...but this feeling was far greater then what he felt the first time around.

"Sir, the Republic ships are in rang." A Droid reported. Naruto once again shook his head. There was a battle at hand right now. Looking ahead he spotted the semi-large Republic fleet sent to 'liberate' Mandalore as they would put it and he could feel their arrogance of a quick victory. They hadn't even spotted him when he was right behind them! Guess he would have to make an example of them.

"Fire when ready." Naruto ordered simple and just like that, the light show began as ever ship in his fleet started firing red lasers at the exposed Republic fleet. He then rethought everything about this battle. This wasn't going to be a battle; it was going to be a massacre.

 **Well, that's it for today, I hope you all liked it and I don't have much experience with romance, but I hope you like the bits and pieces I add. Well, I will see you all later! Remember to review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Here is the 8 chapter to this story and I made it a bit long, nothing big, but I am trying to make chapters big for this story. I keep my chapter word count to about 2000 words or a bit, that way I don't write too much and get a case of Writers Block, which I have been having for some time for some stories. Next is that I know I misspelled Alyssa name last time and that was pretty stupid of me, so that was my fault. Well, that's it for now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and like the last time, pkmnmstr9412 beta'ed this chapter for me so a huge thanks to him! With this, I bid you all farewell, bye!**

Jedi General Pong Krell is a proud man, a furious warrior and a ruthless General. A war hero, he was recognized as a man who could get a job done at any cost. However, his recent actions had led to the Jedi order, and the Grand Army of the Republic, to become wary of him. His actions on Umbara had lead to him being recalled back to the Jedi Temple for a reevaluation. He was almost killed by the Clones of the 501st due to him leading them to their deaths and showing no sympathy, or concern for the Clones who fell in battle. Under his leadership, the Republic suffered 60% casualties on Umbara, most of them due to his relentless tactics on the battlefield. He was saved by Obi Wan and Skywalker just before he was supposed to be executed for treason and crimes against the Republic. He was reevaluated and deemed fit to serve once more, but was demoted to a Jedi Knight.

Now, here he was, leading the assault on Mandalore. This would be his chance to regain his honor and position as a Jedi Master. He had no love for the Clones; he saw them as nothing more than tool to be used in war. He had no love for the Jedi either. Outwardly, he maintained the appearance of his ties to the Jedi and Republic; in secret he had embraced the Dark Side of the Force. He would never admit it, for if he did, he would be branded as a traitor and hunted down. While he didn't like Clones, he knew they could be a very effective fighting force, and he did not want to have the Republic hunting him.

"General Krell, we are entering the atmosphere." The Captain of the ship said as he saluted the Jedi Commander. Krell was known to be intolerable of insubordination and required a strict adherence to command from all of his soldiers, lest they be executed under the pretext of insubordination. None of the Clones liked Krell before, but after his actions of Umbara the Clones hated him.

"Good, have the gunships ready to send a vanguard to secure the Capitol, the transport ship will follow after." Krell ordered, much to the shock of everyone on the bridge, but kept working.

"B-but sir, wouldn't it be best if we establish a foothold on the planet and along with a supply line and reinforce our positions before we head to the Capitol? The Capitol is surely to be heavily defended." The Captain protested as many of the Clones on the bridge went eyes wide. The Captain must have had a death sentence, but he made fair points. Sending Clone gunships with a handful of Clones to take on the whole Capitol city was sure to be a suicide mission. Krell turned around and looked at the Captain with anger in his eyes.

"Tell me _Captain,_ who is the commander that was assigned to lead this invasion?" Krell questioned, spitting out the Captain. The said Captain was now sweating hard.

"W-well, s-sir that w-would be you." The Captain answered under the ruthless gaze of his Commander.

"Exactly, and as such you will follow _my_ orders and keep your 'opinions' to yourself." Krell ordered with a growl, he would not tolerate these Clones from questioning his methods and orders.

"Y-yes sir." The Captain responded as he went on to give the order. He hated it. He was going to send his men to their deaths and he couldn't do anything about it. It was either get killed by the enemy, or get killed by his commander. The Captain of the ship was a Clone Trooper once, and his ability to lead an entire battalion into battle and win is what got him promoted to a Captain. A Clone as a Captain of a ship was unheard of before, but it was possible and as such he was about to send his brothers to their deaths. Just as he was about to exit the bridge, the entire ship shook. The Captain stumbled as he got back up on his feet, and looked out to starboard and witnessed a Separatist fleet right behind them!

"We are under attack! Separatist warships have launched an attack behind us!" One of the many yelled out as Krell growled. What were the Separatists doing here? This wasn't their war. Now he had two choices, keep pushing to Mandalore or turn around and face the enemy, he chose turning around.

"Turn the fleet around, we will deal with these Separatists first and the Mandalorians second." Krell ordered as they all obeyed him.

"General Krell, is that you? I see that you weren't executed for what you did on Umbara." Krell looked to find the origin of the voice, only to find the holotable turned on and a hologram of the Mandalore, Naruto, standing there. The others in the bridge looked at the hologram as well.

"So, I see that you have joined the Separatist, traitor." Krell stated. Naruto just shook his head.

"Wrong, I didn't join the Separatists; I made my own Droid army, but enough of that. It seems like the order deemed you fit to serve once more, how foolish of them." Naruto said with disappointment in his voice and on his face. Krell narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, as Naruto looked at him with a knowing look on his face.

"The fact that you have embraced the Dark Side of the Force." Naruto answered, much to Krell's shock. He was sure that he had masked that aspect of him. The others looked at Krell with questioning looks. They all knew what the Dark Side of the Force was, and what happened once someone had embraced it and yet the council still allowed him to serve? Naruto looked at everyone in the bridge and observed their reactions. This was what he wanted. He was broadcasting the transmission to the entire Republic fleet and all over their ships.

"Captain Rommel was it? You were a Clone once and if I am correct you served under me once as well before your promotion. Tell me, do you really want to serve this man?" Naruto questioned. The now named Captain Rommel thought about the question he was asked. He had no love for Krell, no one in the Republic did, and to be honest he had no love for the Republic. They were seen as tools, not even living beings. Their own creators, the Kaminoans, saw them as nothing more than lab rats. However, he felt it was his duty to defend those who could not defend themselves, and fight to keep the galaxy at peace. He decided to grow a back bone for once and stand up for what he really believed in.

"No, I don't like serving under him, no one does." He answered. He knew Naruto and he had served under him once, many of his brothers had served under him once and he was a true leader. He fought with everything in his mind. He put the safety of his men and civilians first then his own, and he believed that Naruto was innocent regarding the loss of his legion. Naruto smirked.

"Good answer. Now I will ask you another question, would you and your brothers be willing to join my side?" Naruto questioned much to everyone's shock. He had just attacked them and now he was asking them to join him? Krell was not about to have any of that.

"You are a traitor and the enemy, even they _Clones_ know that," Krell stated. He shouldn't have said that, as the Clones now grew angry. Naruto's smirk only grew bigger. Oh this was turning out better then he hoped, he had recalled back the fighters and ordered a ceasefire. This was a perfect chance to get a Republic Fleet to defect and join his faction.

"Really? Am I really the traitor? I fought for the Republic, I fought for my men and I would have gladly thrown my life away if it meant saving a single soldier and what was my reward? Betrayal. Betrayed the Republic, and betrayed by my Jedi comrades. I extend my offer to all Clones, the Republic is corrupt and evil; it is not what it seems. They will use you and discard you like trash. I know the life of a Clone soldier. You all fight and fight, but never get a break, never allowed to have a life outside of a soldiers life. Is this what you all want? To live as nothing more than soldiers? What will happen when the war ends? The Republic navy will be dismantled and decommissioned as it was long ago after the old Republic. What will you do then?" Naruto questioned. He could feel the Clones thinking, their faith in the Republic was crumbling. Good.

"You will all grow old and die due to the aging process you all go through. You will all die within a decade after the war is over. You won't be remembered as the heroes you are, but only as the Clone army that had once fought. Is that what you want? To have the sacrifices of you and your brothers be forgotten?" Naruto questioned them once more. He could see their answers written on their faces.

"Then I ask of you to join me. You all are Mandalorians, as the donor of your genes was a Mandalorian himself, and as such you are all Mandalorians. Not only that, but all of share the same blood with myself, as the donor of your genes was my uncle. Join me and I shall grant you a real life." Naruto said as he could see the shock written all over their faces. He was related to them and for once he wasn't a Clone. He was their nephew! He was family. Family, that word was so foreign to them. All they had was their own Clone brothers as family, nothing else, yet at some point all of them had wondered what it was like to have a real family. He was offering them everything they had once wanted, but had pushed aside for the sake of serving the Republic.

"Join me, and together we can save the galaxy from this war that has waged on for long enough. We can put an end to the slaughter of your brothers and the innocent!" Naruto proclaimed and it was at this moment, one of the greatest betrayals occurred in the history of the Republic, and would forever be known as the betrayal at Mandalore. Krell looked around as the Clones armed their weapons and slowly approaching him. He growled.

"Insubordinate bastards! I'll kill you all!" Krell yelled as he pulled out his lightsabers and was ready to kill them all, but found himself the victim of a force choke. He looked back at Naruto as he was slowly lifted up.

"Do not threaten those belonging to my family, my people, or anyone else I associate with. Kill him." He said/ordered as the Clones complied and aimed their blasters and let lose a rain of blue colored lights and with that done Naruto let the body of the now dead Jedi Commander fall to the ground as the Clones cheered. Finally, that bastard of a Jedi was dead!

"I welcome you all to Mandalore, your home." Naruto said through the transmission before ending it. Home...yes; Mandalore was their home, not Kamino. They might have been born on Kamino, but they were Mandalorian in every way. Being a Mandalorian was not a race, but rather a culture.

 **Coruscant, a few hours later:**

Everyone was confident when they had heard that a sizeable fleet was sent to free Mandalore, and even more so when they had heard that Krell would be leading the charge. Granted, that he was not all that popular amongst the Jedi or the Clone army, but he was well liked by the people as many of them had similar views regarding the Clones. In the Senate Chambers there was a session going on regarding a new bill, but that session ended when the latest news on the Mandalore liberation force arrived. They all had cheered, and were already congratulating themselves on a quick and rapid victory. However, the news they received was complete opposite.

"The Republic Fleet sent to free Mandalore has defecated?!" Were the words of one Anakin Skywalker? This was absurd! Sure he had faced would be defectors before in the Clone ranks, but he had never seen a defection of this size and scale! A whole fleet just up and switched sides! Not only that, but Commander Krell was also executed by Clones themselves! This was a disaster and a great blow to the morale of the Republic navy. Not to mention that this also caused anti-Clone riots to increase rapidly, and a rift began to form between the Clones and the Republic.

"We didn't expect something like to happen, but it is troubling. Now he has a small fleet and battle hardened soldiers at his command." Padme said as she looked around the small room and at her friend Satine. She was depressed again, and was losing what little faith she had in the Republic quite rapidly.

"Troubling indeed, I will have to talk about this to Master Yoda and the other Masters. We might need a larger force to free Mandalore now." Kenobi said as he stroked his beard. Satine sighed, this was all her fault and now thousands would die because of her. She had trusted the Republic to free her people, but it was so corrupt that even the Clones sent to free Mandalore had defected. Who could she turn to now to help her free her people?

 **Jedi Temple:**

"I believe that we should join his side Master." Alyssa stated as she talked to Shaak Ti. During what free time they had, they had done their own investigation and everything Naruto had said was true, and now they began to rethink the Jedi order itself. How can they help others and the galaxy if they isolate themselves? How can they understand people when they are told to suppress their emotions? It seemed like everything the Jedi were meant to do contradicted the Jedi Code. How could there be peace without emotions? How could they be knowledgeable, yet be arrogant at the same time? How can one achieve Serenity when they have no passion to achieve anything? How can they claim that there is no Chaos when a brutal war rages on, yet they call it Harmony? How can they claim that there is no death and only the Force, when in fact, death is very real? Everything she had learned about the order was no being put to the test.

"Patience, we must not make a decision in such a hasty manner. All will be reveled in due time." Master Shaak Ti answered as Alyssa nodded, but deep down she wanted to join his side, that was what her heart wanted.

 **Well, that's it for today, but I hope you like this chapter as I add a bit more to it and again a huge thanks to pkmnmstr9412 for beta'ing for me. English is my second language and I have some trouble with it from time to time so I am thankful that he can beta for me. Also, I kind of want to write another Naruto X IS crossover story as I feel like the last two weren't that great. They were great ideas, but poorly executed on my part. So with great regret I must say I am abandoning those two stories, not to worries thought, someone by the name of XxWildHeartXIIIxX wants to start writing his own stories so he wanted to use my Knightmare story concept. From what I know so far it is a Naruto X IS crossover so fear not as the Knightmare story will basically be written by a different author with his own twists and turns but the concept will be the same. So keep a look out for that. Now then I will see you all later, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Good I hope! I got here the 9th chapter to this story and I realized I fucked up...again with a certain Jedi's name. This time I have made sure 6 times that I got it right and I looked up multiple websites and I hope I get it right this time; Aayla Secura and that's from Wookieepedia. So I hope I got it right this time as it's pretty stupid for me to screw up her name so many times. well, with this, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, bye!**

 **Week Later, Unknown Space:**

A figure hidden in the shadows walked through the narrow hallways of his ship, and entered his personal chambers before kneeling and bowing his head. Before him, the hologram activated and the hologram of man appeared before him. Though many of the features of the man were hidden, other than the large nose.

"Dooku, I hope you know what is going on in the galaxy?" The man questioned darkly, as the now identified Dooku raised his head.

"Yes Master, I assume this is about Mandalore?" Dooku answered and questioned at the same time as his Master nodded.

"Indeed, Mandalore is of great value for our future plans. The Moon of Mandalore, and Mandalore itself, holds great resources that have yet to be exploited, especially Mandalorian Iron that would make our Droid armies far more powerful than ever before. Not to mention that Mandalore is also a key system that lies in the Mid Rim, effectively controlling trade and the only planet with dry docks large enough to handle large ships going from the Inner Rim worlds to the Outer Rims in the Northeastern half of the galaxy." Dooku's master explained as Dooku nodded in his head, Mandalore would be critical if they wanted to establish supply lines.

"Not the mention that a new Mandalore has come to power, and the fact that he has successfully prevented a Republic invasion of Mandalore. With each passing moment he grows stronger. Dooku, you must stop him at all cost. We cannot allow another faction to gain power to oppose both sides." He ordered Dooku.

"But master, there are other planets and battlefields that require the attention of the Droid army. We do not have the resources to launch an invasion of Mandalore." That was all Dooku said before his master silenced him.

"Enough! Your orders are clear, destroy this new Mandalore and take Mandalore. It should be even easier since Mandalore is no longer a neutral system and are an enemy of the Republic. They are fighting a two front war, one they cannot win." Dooku's master ordered as Dooku bowed his head.

"Very well, it shall be done master." Dooku stated as the hologram deactivated. With his orders clear, Dooku stood up and left his chambers and headed to the bridge. He had to select a fleet commander for the fleet that would be sent to invade Mandalore and he knew who to select.

 **Coruscant:**

The Republic Council was in a panic. Mandalore's invasion had failed via a munity that led to a Jedi commander's execution. This raised concerns about other Clones in the Republic army and gave fuel to those who wanted to get rid of Clones and replace them with proper Republic army like those of the Old Republic, but it would never be large enough as the Clone army, plus that would require increase in taxes for training new recruits since Clones are already trained genetically and are genetically adapted to learn faster than others. New Mandalore, as people were calling it, was not even a threat as it had no military force to speak of that was large enough to defend itself, but after the failure of the liberation fleet to restore the old government. Now Mandalore had a fleet, a small fleet, but a fleet that consisted of crack Clone troopers that were veterans of many battles, and many of them had been fighting since the start of the war and were starting to be called storm troopers. However, that was the least of their worries. Many neutral systems started to support Mandalore, giving supplies, resources, ships and recruits. While officially they were not allied with Mandalore, unofficially they had an alliance, but the Republic couldn't do anything about them since they had no evidence of these neutral systems being in an alliance with Mandalore. The Council Chamber was filled with meetings almost every day now and they all had a very good reason as to why they were concerned about Mandalore. Many times in the past, Mandalore had risen to power and waged brutal wars and crusades against the galaxy and in one such war, Coruscant was sacked by Mandalorians. No one wanted Mandalorian crusaders going around sacking planets, and many of the planets within Mandalore's reach were allied with the Republic.

"Don't worry Satine, Mandalore will be freed." Padme tried to comfort her friend, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Free? The Republic failed and now that madman has an army!" Satine stated. She had given up hope in the Republic and now she didn't know where or who to turn to. Padme frowned. The very man who had once fought to free Naboo had now become man who overthrew a government and took power. Deep down, she wondered if this was all her fault. Maybe it was because of her he was set upon this path? She was about to speak before Anakin rushed in.

"You have to see this." He said as the two stood up and headed into the Council Chamber and there was hologram of Naruto, Mandalore the Exiled.

"Mandalore is an independent and free system, yet the Republic did not care and sent a fleet to 'liberate Mandalore'. I ask you this, from whom did the Republic seek to free Mandalore, the Mandalorians themselves? This proves how the Republic has become corrupt to the core. They invade systems that cannot defend themselves by force, false-flag operations, or though political bullying! Mandalore will not be subjected to such vile attempts, and we will fight to our last breath to defend our neutrality, however that neutrality was shattered by the Republic! They brought war to Mandalore and war is what they shall have and as such, I hereby declare war on the Republic, an organization that uses Clones as slave soldiers to fight battles for them! An organization that only cares for the rich star systems, while it leaves the poor and the less valuable systems defenseless! I urge the many Clones across the many battlefields across the galaxy to look within themselves; I urge them to think for themselves and not as soldiers of the Republic! You all have Mandalorian blood and are decedents of Mandalore the Ultimate! By all rights you are citizens of Mandalore, not slaves of the Republic and I urge you to join me to bring about an end to this corrupt and flawed galactic system that has only caused wars and leaves the weak to perish. Today will mark the beginning of the end for the Republic!" Naruto proclaimed as many people gasped and started to mutter. This man...he had just denounced the Republic! A political system that had lasted for tens of thousands of years! How could he so simply say that it was a failed system? Just then the hologram faded away and one of Palpatine's whispered something into his ear.

"Order! Order!" Palpatine ordered as people calmed down and turned towards him. The Chancellor seemed worried as to what he had just heard.

"It is with grave news I tell you that, multiple uprisings have occurred throughout the Mid Rim worlds, all which have aligned themselves with themselves with Mandalore. I fear that a new faction has joined this war." The Chancellor stated as everyone gasped at the news that was delivered. Even Palpatine was seething in anger. This was not part of the plan! Now Dooku will have a harder time trying take over Mandalore. It didn't help that many of those systems had fleets of their own and were very capable in defending themselves, however before action could be taken, the hologram came back on. This time it was Admiral Tarkin.

"Chancellor, I have some grave news. I am receiving news that multiple Clone Divisions have rebelled against their commanding officers, along with many Republic ships that have mutinied. All in all we have lost so far 156 vessels, of which 46 are Venator-Class Star Destroyers." The Admiral reported. Great, even more bad news, but this was the worst of all. The Republic now lost thousands if not millions of soldiers. This was bad and the Seperatists would see this as a chance to attack the Republic. The Republic was now in disarray and with the loss of so many soldiers and ships it greatly reduced their operational capability. Meaning that they would have to with-draw from other minor systems and consolidate their forces within the more valuable systems, meaning they would have to leave many systems to their faith. The next few years would be known as the dark and final years of the Republic.

"This is chaos, the Republic is falling apart and many of these Senators will most likely withdraw from the Republic since many of their systems will be abandoned." Padme said as she and her small group left the Chamber.

"I knew I couldn't trust the Republic. They failed, and now many will die as a result of this three way war that Naruto has created." Satine stated. This was the end and the Republic was now on a path of self-destruction. She noticed how Padme tensed up at the mention of Naruto's name. It seemed like Padme knew something that she didn't.

"Padme...tell me, what was your relationship with Naruto?" She questioned as Padme now stopped and almost fell.

"W-what do you m-mean my relationship with him?" Padme questioned. Satine narrowed her eyes, something was amiss. Padme knew something and she was not going to give up.

"Tell me Padme." She questioned Padme looked around nervously before looking back at Satine, who clearly was not going to back down.

"Well...it was a long time ago..." She started; this was one story that she would regret telling.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto sighed as he sat on his throne. Managing a star system was quite taxing, but he handled it, though he smirked at his handy work. He had waited a week to allow the anti-Clone movement to grow by allowing them the chance to use the betrayal over Mandalore to their advantage, and allow anti-Clone prejudice to grow even more. The Clones were now frowned upon by the people and even hated. This would make sure that the Clones would have a clear choice to make when choosing sides. This was his main game. He wanted a large scale rebellion from the Clone army to occur to bolster his forces as he had few, but now he would have gained the forces required to defend his territory and expand. As he plotted, he spotted Bo entering the room and it was then he remembered what had occurred a week ago and slightly blushed.

"B-Bo, how can I help you?" He questioned. Dammit! Where the hell did that stutter come from? He then saw Bo smirk and he gulped, oh dear, this was not good.

"So, Naruto...care to go out for a date?" She questioned as she walked up to him and sat on his lap. That did it for the poor bastard as his whole heard turned red. He had not forgotten that kiss, and he was quite reluctant to get into a relationship, but he knew that he had to move on.

"S-sure." He answered. Bo smiled as she gave him another kiss before heading out.

"Great! Pick me up two hours from now!" She said as she walked out, leaving a very embarrassed Naruto. Naruto gathered his emotions before sighing. That woman was going to be the death of him, though little did he know that there were others who would like to be the death of him. He then went back to plotting. His first action would be to bring the planet Taanab under his control. The world was home to several agricultural projects which created food used to feed billions of inhabitants of Mid Rim and Outer Rim worlds. This conquest would provide Mandalore, and every other Mid Rim systems allied with Mandalore with a great source of food. It would also allow him to control a vital hyperspace line that ran all the way from Coruscant to Korriban. With the control of such a vital line, he could literally launch a direct attack on Coruscant, but that would have to wait. Taanab would have to fall first. Just then, another Mandalorian warrior walked in and kneeled before him.

"My Lord, we have reports of Republic ships entering our system. They claim to be wanting to join our cause." The Mandalorian warrior said as Naruto nodded.

"Good, have them dock on Concordia." Naruto ordered as the Mandalorian warrior nodded, but it seemed that he had something more to say.

"Also, we have found his armor..." Naruto's eyes widened. They had found it...they had found his forefathers armor. Mandalore the Ultimate armor was found.

"Good, where is it?" He questioned as he noticed the warrior tense up.

"It appears that the stories about Death Revan taking the armor and mask were false and it left on the planet...Malachor V. Our Scouting party was able to confirm that the armor and mask are on the planet, but due to the planet being strong with the dark side of the Force, and the fact that our ships aren't able to stay in the planets orbit long enough due to its gravitational effects, we aren't able to retrieve it." The warrior answered as Naruto sighed. He had hoped that the armor and mask weren't on Malachor V. It was once a Sith stronghold and like Korriban, it was strong with the Dark side, not to mention the cataclysm caused by the Mass Shadow Generator that destroyed the planet, turning it into a cracked and twisted wasteland. He would have to go there himself.

"Have my personal craft ready by tomorrow, I shall go there myself to retrieve it." Naruto said as the Mandalorian warrior nodded and went on to do as he was instructed. Naruto however, had a date to get ready for.

 **Well, that's it for now. Nothing really all that big or massive happens, so it might be a more of a boring chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and as always a huge thanks to pkmnmstr9412 who beta'ed this chapter. I hope you all have a good day, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! How are you all doing! I hope you're all doing fine! I got here the latest chapter for Expelled Jedi! I can't believe how much you all love this story. Well, I hope you all enjoy it and once again, thank my one and only beta reader! Bye!**

 **The Next Day:**

Naruto's ship jumped out of hyperspace and slowly approached Malachor V. Malachor V was nothing more than a waste land of a planet. Once home to a Sith Stronghold, it was reduced to a cracked and twisted wasteland thanks to the Mass Shadow Generator that was used in the times of the Old Republic. Even with the planet, and the system as a whole, left in such a...dead...state, he could still feel the Dark Side of the Force oozing out of Malachor V. He suspected that the planet being a second home for the Sith caused the planet to be consumed by the Dark Side, and the use of the Mass Shadow Generator, a weapon that tapped into the Force itself, left the planet in such a state. Korriban was just like it, only there was no Mass Shadow Generator. Because Korriban was considered the home of the Sith, it is far more powerful with the Dark Side then Malachor V. He was, however, looking for something else.

 _"There."_ He said in his mind as he spotted a very old destroyed Mandalorian battlecruiser. It was falling apart, but he was surprised to find it still in good condition. Putting on his space gear, he opened the cockpit of his fighter and made his way towards the battlecruiser. Once entering it, he started to search the bridge all the while feeling the Dark Side trying to seduce him, but he ignored it as he kept on searching and then when he reached the bridge, he found what he was looking for.

 _"With this, Mandalore will truly be reborn."_ He thought.

 **Mandalore a few hours later:**

"Sir, we have a problem." A Clone reported to the Admiral Rommel as he viewed over the large fleet of former Droid and Republic Ships, they were now the 1st Mandalorian Fleet.

"What's wrong?" Rommel questioned. Everything was going well for now.

"Two Fleets had entered the System. One of Seperatists and the second is the Republic, both are large." The Clone reported. Rommel raised an eyebrow. Were the Republic and Seperatists working as one to stop Mandalore?

"Have the Fleet take planetary defensive formation; we won't let a single troop transport through our defense." Rommel stated as the two hostile fleets approached from two different directions.

"Enemy fighters are heading our way...there has to be about at least a thousand of them!" Another Clone reported as the swarm of fighters, mixed with bombers could be seen.

"Do not fear. Intensify the forward shields, launch our fighters. Order the fleet to slowly start to reverse into the planet's atmosphere, the planetary shield will keep us safe." Rommel ordered as all available fighters launched. It was strange. Since they start of the war, they had fought the Droid army, and now they were fighting alongside them. He watched as fighters from both side began to engage each other as laser blasts were lighting up the dark space like fireworks. He noticed that the enemy fleets were getting closer and closer to him and to each other. Then, the Seperatists Fleet opened fire at the Republic Fleet. The Republic fired back, and soon they both started to engage each other.

"I guess we should count ourselves lucky, seems like they've started to fight with each other. Have some of our Droid frigates take up a flanking position and hold. Bring the rest of the Fleet to a halt." He ordered as six Droid frigates began to move right of the Fleet. As the two Fleets got closer and closer, the six frigates started to appear as if they were almost behind the two Fleets.

"Good, now then, have the Fleet push forward, fire and will." He ordered as the rest of the Fleet began to head straight into the battle and began to unleash barrage after barrage of turbo lasers at the two Fleets. Some of the smaller ships tried to retreat, but the six frigates stopped them. The battle went on and on, and the hostile Fleets started to take heavy damage. Soon, the command cruisers began to turn around.

"Sir, a few of the enemy ships are warming up their Hyperdrive, they are trying to escape." A Clone reported.

"Let them go, we need to conserve our forces." Rommel ordered as the few enemy command cruisers jumped away. The rest of the two Fleets tried to escape, but many of them were destroyed and some of them surrendered. The battle was over and the winner was Mandalore once again. He quickly began to order the Fleet back into formation and recalled the fighters. The enemy was broken and now would think twice when they attack Mandalore. Not to mention that the Republic suffered heavy losses.

"Sir, we have unknown ships exiting out of Hyperspace!" A Clone Officer yelled out, another attack again and so soon? Turning around to look out the bridge, he spotted about thirty ships jump out of hyper space. They were strange looking ships. They were about 800 meters long and looked very much like Republic attack cruisers. However, the difference was that that the ship was split down the center with two hangers in the end.

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission from the unknown Fleet." A Clone Officer reported.

"Put it through." Rommel nodded.

"Admiral Rommel..." Naruto's voice echoed through the bridge as he bowed.

"My Lord." Rommel said with a bow.

"Do not fear my friend. The Fleet before you is an old Fleet that once belonged to an ancient Empire." Naruto said as Rommel raised an eyebrow.

"If I man ask my Lord, what is the class of those ships?" Rommel questioned as Naruto nodded.

"These ships are all Harrower-class dreadnoughts. They are old, meaning they are inferior to many of today's ships; however, they will make for good hit-and-run tactics." Naruto explained.

"Really? It's like the Republic Crusiers are based off of their designs..." Rommel commented, they wedge like shape looked very similar to Republic Crusiers.

"I found this old Fleet during my journey. The ships were abandoned and many are in poor condition. They will need repairs before they are battle worthy." Naruto stated to which Rommel nodded, those ships looked like they were going to fall any second.

"Wait, how did you get them all here?" Rommel questioned. If those ships were unmanned, how was he able to get them all to get here?

"Simple, I was able to rewire their navigation computers to my personal ship and was able to control every ship manually through my ship. It was easy to do since the navigation computers on these ships are very simple as they are outdated by quite a bit. Speaking of outdated, we will also need to rearm these ships and modernize them." Naruto said as Rommel nodded again in understanding.

"Very well, I shall have the ships sent to the appropriate shipyards to carry out the repairs and refitting." Rommel said with a bow.

"By the way, why is there a whole bunch of destroyed ships floating around?" Naruto questioned as Rommel sighed.

"Well, you see..."

 **With the Republic:**

"We sustained heavy losses. Our transports were wiped out, along with many of our Crusiers. A few of our Command Cruisers escaped." Anakin reported with a fallen look on his face. The second battle to liberate Mandalore was by far the worst battle in the Republic navy. Not a single enemy ship was destroyed or damaged, and the losses on their sides were massive.

"We lost well over 40,000 Clone Troopers. Not only that, but it appears the Seperatists were also trying to take Mandalore for themselves, on the same day no less. They engaged us as soon as we were in range." Obi Wan reported as he stood next to Anakin.

"Unacceptable, these losses are. Losing more troopers, we cannot afford." Yoda commented as everyone nodded. With a large majority of the Republic Navy and Clone army switching sides, the Republic was low on manpower. As such, many smaller systems and worlds were abandoned, left to fend for themselves.

"We have to retake Mandalore at all cost. We cannot allow former padawan Naruto to gain anymore time then he has already achieved. If he is able to consolidate his forces and gain allies, he could become a threat greater than the Seperatists." Mace Windu stated. He was adamant in regaining Mandalore.

"Master Windu is correct. Mandalore lies in a strategically important position, having access to many hyperspace lanes. We cannot allow the Mandalorians to use the hyperspace lanes for their own advantage. We must mount another assault on Mandalore." Chancellor Palpatine stated as Kenobi shook his head.

"With all due respect, we have lost many ships and men, both of which could have been better spent on strengthening our frontlines. The largest enemy we have to face is the Seperatists. I fear that they are growing stronger due to the Republic leaving many systems." Kenobi stated as they all nodded at that.

 **Separatists:**

General Grievous growled as he slammed his fist onto one of his loyal Droids. The mission was a failure. The battle for Mandalore was lost before his ships could even fire a shot at the Mandalorian Fleet.

"Dame you Kenobi! GRAHH!" Grievous growled. If only that Republic Fleet wasn't there, then he would have crushed those Mandalorians!

"General Grievous..." If Grievous could still roll his eyes, he would have. He turned around to find the hologram of Dooku.

"Count, what do you want?" Grievous questioned. He was not in a good mood. Dooku narrowed his eyes and released a bit of his Force. Grievous backed down. He was strong, but he wasn't foolish.

"How did the battle go?" The Count questioned as Grievous gulped, if he could have that is.

"We lost the battle." Grievous answered as he could feel the pressure. The Count was angry.

"How?" He questioned as Grievous gave him all the details about the battle. Dooku sighed. He wasn't expecting the Republic to attack at the same time.

"It doesn't matter for now. Your job now is take the systems the Republic left. There are untold riches we can extract from them." Dooku said before he ended the transmission. Grievous growled once more. Indeed, Grievous wasn't a happy general.

 **With Naruto:**

"I see..." Naruto trailed off as he stared into the nothingness of space. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"The Separatist will try again, but not anytime soon. However, the Republic will try again. Therefore, we must put a stop to them. I have chosen the planet Taanab to be our first target. The Republic will defend this planet as it feeds countless core and mid-core systems. It is the source of trillions of inhabitants. Taking it will cut of the supply of food for many core and mid-core systems. The Republic and the Seperatists will be forced to come to the negotiation table as many of their allied systems will revolt as a result of starvation." Naruto said as Rommel nodded.

"It would bring a quick end to the war, not to mention that the Republic has lost much of its Fleet. I suggest we also start capturing or destroying trade convoys. That will speed up things." Rommel suggested as Naruto nodded. He knew that Mandalore at its current state could not withstand a full scale invasion from both sides. He needed to end this war first and build up his forces.

"By the way, did you find the armor?" Rommel questioned as Naruto grinned a bit and walked away. Rommel raised his eyebrow. Did he miss something?

 **With Naruto a few Hours Later:**

Naruto had called for a speech as people gathered in the massive courtyard below the platform that he would stand on to give his speech. The warships defending Mandalore were filled with Clones and Mandalorians alike, looking at small screens, trying to catch a glimpse of the coming speech. Naruto however was dressing up, in the armor of his ancestor. Bo whistled as she watched him put on the armor.

"I have to say, I have only known about that armor through its legend, but actually seeing it, well, it looks a lot more frightening and powerful." She commented, dressed in her own Mandalorian battle armor. She was his personal bodyguard and that was shown through the red and black coloring of her armor.

"Yes, when I found it, it was shrouded in Dark Energy. This armor is not your average armor; it is a symbol, a symbol that represents the might of Mandalore and the Mandalorian people." He said. He was about to put the mask on, but was stopped by Bo. He looked at her as she smiled and closed in for a quick kiss.

"For luck." She said as she let go of his hand. He nodded with a small smile and put on his mask. Bo followed his example as she slid her helmet on. With that, the two proceeded to walk out on to the large platform, where many other guards waited for them. Naruto walked forward. The crowed silenced and waited for their leader to begin his speech.

"People of Mandalore..." He began, his voice altered a bit due to the mask.

"For too long you have been shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those who feared you! We were once a proud people! Our warriors the best of the best, our people the bravest of the bravest, but look at us now! Reduced to nothing more than peace loving fools that would welcome the enemy rather the resist! You all know of the Death Watch, a group of fanatics who seized power to rule over you with an iron fist! They existed and they were allowed to exist due to the Duchess!" He spoke as people murmured and nodded alone. Why was Death Watch not eliminated? The old government was well aware of them.

"Are we so weak that we allow other powers to push us around? Have we not been humiliated enough in the many centuries that have passed since our fall from glory? How much of our territory was stolen away from us, given away to other systems to prevent Mandalore from becoming a great power?! When will you rise up and say no more?" He questioned as people began to shout and agree with him. Mandalore had suffered enough from the major powers and neighboring systems! He took awhile, looking at the crowed of people. Then pointed towards his armor.

"This armor was once a great symbol of power, one that rallied the many Mandalorian clans and species of the galaxy to forge the greatest culture and warriors the galaxy has ever seen! Where are those warriors now?!" He questioned as everyone knew what he was talking about; Mandalore had fallen from its glory days long ago.

"I extended an offer for peace to the Republic and their answer? A Fleet sent to eliminate me, you, the people of a proud warrior race! The Republic cares little for peace! They want nothing more than absolute control over ever system in the galaxy! To govern them as they see fit! Who are they to say what is right and what is wrong?" Naruto questioned as many shouted "down with the Republic" or "Death to the Republic".

"The Seperatists are also similar, they seek to conquer and rule. They care not if others suffer. My people! Sons and daughters of Mandalore, it is time we rise! It is time we take up arms! It is time we retake what was rightfully ours! It is time that Mandalore is reborn into the Mandalorian Empire! If the Republic and the Separatist can say what is right and wrong, then so can we! We shall unite the galaxy under a single banner! A banner that will be the beacon of hope for those who have lost it! It shall be a deterrent for those who have no other recourse! It is time we push on the offensive and tell our would-be conquers that the days when Mandalore would bow to them are long gone! This is a new Mandalore, a Mandalore that will be forged in blood and steel!" Naruto said as the people began to chant for Mandalore. They had a new leader now, one who was willing to use force to protect his people. This wasn't just your average government change; this was the beginning of a revolution that would bring about an Empire that would last for thousands of years to come.

 **Oh boy, I hope that was good, next chapter shit really hits the floor and a lot of you are telling me to expose (you know what). Fear not, it shall be done in good time. I hope this was good and once again I hope you enjoyed it, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! How are you all doing! Good I hope! I got the latest chapter for Expelled Jedi here! I know many of you are almost screaming at me for this story to be updated, some of you, um, had quite a color full vocabulary. Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Bye!**

Naruto observed the Fleet that was assembled just above Mandalore. For the past few weeks, many of the exiled Mandalorian Clans that were exiled long ago from Mandalore now began to become more active. They started to raid trade routes, attacked Republic and Seperatists vessels, space stations, out posts and more. Not only that, but quite a few systems began to either revolt or leave the Republic or the Seperatists. This left the two major factions in chaos. The Republic was unable to put down these revolts due to the lack of manpower. The Seperatists did have the manpower, but their manpower was for the lack of better term...ineffective. Turns out, Separatist programmed Droids are quite stupid, no surprise there.

However, there was something he needed to do first. If his plan was to succeed, then it would deliver a knockout blow to the Republic.

"Sir, the Fleet is ready." A Clone reported. His armor was of Mandalorian look and descent. He had ordered that the Clone armor be replaced to avoid confusion between friend and foe.

"Make the jump." Naruto ordered.

"Commence precision hyperspace jump!" The Clone ordered Naruto's flag ship and a few others made the jump. The crew was quite nervous and they had the right to be. Precision hyperspace jumps were quite dangerous to attempt and required skilled pilots to pull them off, even with gravity wells. They could all see the light pass by them, however they could also see that their ships were started to slow down until they exited out of the hyperspace and zoomed past the Republic defenses and stopping right behind them.

"Right, launch the fighters to engage enemy vessels, send bombers and gunship to secure a foot hold the planet's surface. Bring the ships around to face the enemy defense platforms, we must disable them first." Naruto ordered as the hangers opened and launched fighters will the ships began to turn to face the Republic vessels.

"Sir, the Republic ships are moving on us, orders?" The Clone questioned as Naruto hummed.

"Not yet, let them come closer." Naruto said as he thought back to his plan.

 **Flashback:**

Naruto observed everyone in the war room. It consisted of high ranking officers, Rommel and Bo. Everyone was here for one reason.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin. Admiral, if you will?" Naruto gestured towards Rommel, who nodded and turned on the holotable located in the center of the war room. It turned on to show on blue and green planet with a large presence of Republic forces.

"This is the planet Taanab and is one of the key planets we must control if we are to have leverage over the Republic. As most of you know, the planet produces food for countless worlds throughout the galaxy and most of the food is consumed by systems under Republic control. If we can capture this planet, we can force the Republic to come to the negations tables." Rommel stated as many nodded.

"But what about the Republic forces stationed there? We don't have the manpower to take them all on." One of the officers questioned. Everyone, again, nodded at that. The Republic still outnumbered them.

"The Admiral and I have come up with a plan for that." Bo said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Let's hear it." He said as she nodded before pressing a few buttons and bringing up a few ships.

"It's a risky strategy, but we can have a few our ships precision jump behind the Republic forces, forcing them to turn around and face the attacking forces. This will cause them to break formation and engage our forces; however, we can use this opportunity to." She said as she pressed a few more buttons, bringing up the hologram of more ships.

"To hit the enemy where it hurt them the most; their rear. You are aware of how the Republic ships worked, they most focus their defenses and armor on the front, as they were made primarily for offensive operations. Their rear is weaker and less armored." Rommel finished for her.

"What about nearby Republic Fleets? I don't think that the Republic will just sit back and watch as they lose a valuable planet." Naruto questioned as everyone frowned.

"Don't worry; they will be busy handling the assault on Coruscant." Bo answered as she smirked. She proceeded to elaborate her plan.

 **Flashback end:**

 _"Dumping asteroids in Coruscates orbit with stealth composites. That will send the Republic on a goose chase trying to find each and every asteroid to make sure they won't fall on the planet's surface."_ Naruto stated. Bo had contacted a few Mandalorian Clans and had scraped up a large transport Fleet. The Fleet would carry asteroids that would be dumped in Coruscates orbit. Not only that, but the stealth composites and false launches would mean that the Republic would have no idea how many asteroids were there, their size and so on. It would mean that the Republic would have to clear out the asteroid cloud above Coruscate to be cleared first in fear of them falling to the planet's surface. Not only that, but the 'attack' would draw more attention as Coruscate was the center, the heart of the Republic.

"Order Admiral Rommel to commence his attack." Naruto ordered as the message was carried out and no sooner had his ships had destroyed a few defense platforms, leaving gaps in the enemy defenses, Rommel's Fleet jumped out of hyperspace. The second Fleet began to opened fire, as fast attack vessels harassed the Republic vessels. Caught unprepared, the Republic Fleet began to cluster into a single point, unknowingly allowing the enemy to surround them. Their escape was cut off, their defenses had failed and now they were surrounded. They only hoped that a nearby Fleet could save them.

 **Coruscant:**

"What do you mean we can't go?" Anakin questioned, annoyed that the guards wouldn't let him take off the planet to his command ship in orbit.

"Unknown ships just dumped asteroids in the orbit sir, we don't know how many they are, but we don't know the amount of them or their location. Ships are prohibited from leaving or entering the system." The Clone trooper said as he stood in-front of the chosen one. Anakin growled as his narrowed.

"That's not going to help Anakin. Master Yoda has called us to a meeting, come now." Obi Wan said as Anakin once again growled and went along with Obi Wan. What did master Yoda? Lately, there have been quite a lot of meetings, mostly about how to best deal with the Jedi turned Mandalore.

Arriving in the council room, they quickly took their seats and waited till the rest of the high-ranking Jedi's to arrive. Soon, everyone had arrived and took their seats.

"Now that everyone has arrived, let us begin." Mace Windu stated as they looked towards master Yoda.

"Invaded, Taanab has been." Master Yoda began as everyone gasped.

"Then we must send reinforcements to Taanab at once!" Anakin yelled out as everyone nodded in agreement.

"That would not be wise. The enemy assault has left Coruscant venerable to a follow up attack. We have to call many of our Fleets in defense of Coruscant in case of an attack." Windu stated as Anakin looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That would leave many of our allied systems defenseless! We must go on the offensive and prevent the fall of Taanab!" Anakin once again voiced in opinion. The other masters gave him a concerned look.

"We would, but like Master Windu stated, Coruscant is vulnerable to attack. We cannot risk leaving it undefended." Master Shaak Ti stated, however, even if they were to go on the offensive, she would most likely join Naruto as she couldn't find the will to take up arms against the boy who she saw as a son.

"But we can't just sit here and do anything. Anakin is right; we need to send forces to reinforce the defense of Taanab, failure to do so will show weakness to the other systems of our inability to protect them." Obi Wan said as many nodded. Recently, many systems under Republic protection began to question the ability of the Jedi's and the Republic to defend them.

"Know this, we do. Send Master Aayla Secura, we will." Master Yoda said as everyone turned to him.

"Are you sure that is wise? Master Aayla's Fleet is crucial for the conquest of Felucia. Her Fleet has been making great headway into enemy territory. We cannot simply abandon the territory we have taken." Kit Fisto questioned, that was a valid point.

"Victory is built upon the back of sacrifice. We cannot let Taanab fall as it is crucial part of the war effort. It keeps billions fed and if lost, many systems will most likely want us to negotiate with Mandalore." Mace stated as many nodded grimly.

"So, your just gone throw away the territory we have gained? Many Clones died for it and you're going to throw it all away? Why can't you simply send one of the Fleets stationed here?" Anakin again voiced his concern. Again, everyone looked at him with a concern look.

"That's enough Anakin. Coruscant is the heart of the Republic and if it falls, the war is lost. This is war; we have to make hard choices sooner or later." Obi Wan reprimanded his former student. Anakin grumbled as he conceded.

"Then it is decided, Master Aayla will be sent to defend Taanab." Mace said as they soon contacted Aayla and gave her the mission. As she was being briefed, she spotted Shaak Ti sending her discreet look and she knew what it meant.

"Understood Masters, I will do as commanded." She bowed before the hologram shut off. Shaak Ti observed as everyone began to leave.

 _"It seems like I must speed up my plans. It's a good thing too that my Fleet is in orbit. If I know Naruto' then there aren't many Asteroids in orbit. I better hurry."_ She thought as she stood up and quickly made her way to the hanger. The Order be dammed, it was not what it used to be. Jedi were supposed to be protectors of peace, not generals; but then again, she was still going to be fighting in the war, just for another side. Naruto was like a son to her and she was not going to stand by and do nothing as two powers sought to kill him. She even knew about Padme and him. She didn't realize it before, but she hated Padme for hurting him the way she did.

 _"She will get what's coming to her."_ She thought as she entered the hanger and started to approach her personal star fighter. However, before she could board it, she was stopped by a guard.

"Ah, general, I am not sure if you know, but all traffic is being grounded." The Clone stated as he stopped her. Shaak Ti frowned as she started to use the Force.

"You will allow me to pass." She stated as the Clone stiffened up.

"I will let you pass." He said as he moved aside to let her pass. She boarded her fighter, but before she took off, she looked at the guard.

"Oh, and you will forget this ever happened." She said as she took off. In the cockpit, she turned on the hologram. The hologram turned on to show a Clone Commander.

"Commander Fives, I am on my way, have the Fleet ready for operation Exodus." She ordered as the Clone Commander nodded.

"Roger that General." Fives responded as the hologram turned off.

 **Ground Control:**

Some might say that ground control was the laziest job you could ever find, a desk job really. However, what no one knew was that it was the hardest and the most important job. Managing the space traffic and guiding vessels. However, it was a boring job. Nothing exciting happened, but when it did, it got pretty hectic.

"Sir, there is a Jedi star fighter is leaving the temple hangers and heading out." An officer stated as he turned to the commander in charge of the post. The commander walked up and pressed a button.

"This is ground control to Jedi star fighter, turn around at once. I repeat, turn around at once. All traffic is currently grounded." The commander ordered.

 _"Unfortunately, I can't do that ground control."_ Shaak Ti responded as she sped her fighter up.

"Turn around at once or we will be forced to fire at you." The commander stated, but once again he was ignored.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto looked on as the battle raged on. Destroyed Republic ships floated through the dark space, space stations that were supposed to defend the planet were all but destroyed. The whole defense Fleet was all but destroyed.

"Sir, we have an incoming Republic Fleet entering the system." An officer stated as Naruto turned to towards the Republic ships that dropped out of Hyperdrive and frowned.

"So, they sent you Aayla..." He said to himself. He didn't want to fight her, but if it came down to it, then he would have to.

"Send word to the Admiral's Fleet to re-organize. We have a new target. Also, order the transport ships to begin landing operations." Naruto ordered as he turned to look towards the incoming Fleet. He felt conflicted. He didn't want to fight, but it seemed like he had no other choice.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? To be honest this chapter felt kind of meh for me. Also, I am divided on the issue whether Naruto should have a Harem or not. So I am going to do it the old fashion way, a poll. I shall have a poll up soon after this story is updated. If the poll ends up as a yes, then his Harem shall be Bo, Aayla, Chuchi and maybe one more. I want to keep it small. If the poll ends up as a no Harem, then he shall be paired with Bo. I shall have the poll up soon. With this, I bid you all a good day, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! How are you all doing! Good I know! And look what I have here for you! That is right! Another chapter for this story! Now, plenty of you have been telling me to add more worlds' example include mass effect, killzone and Gundam. I will include some worlds, I will hint one in this chapter that will appear in the next chapter, can anyone tell who it will be? Hint, look at the system name. With this, I bid you all good bye!**

"Sir, the incoming Fleet is sending a message on an open channel." An officer reported as Naruto raised an eyebrow, what could Aayla want?

"Put it through." He ordered as he turned around and walked up to the holotable that was on the bridge. Soon, the hologram of Aayla appeared.

"If it's a surrender you are looking for, then you are wasting your time." He said as Aayla shook her head.

 _"No, I am not even here to fight you in the first place; I am here to join you."_ She stated as Naruto's eyes widened. Why would she do this? She was loyal to the order and the Republic, so why would she do it?

"Why? This would surely mean that you will be hunted by the order." He stated as she nodded.

 _"Let them hunt me. I won't fight for a faction that cares only for those who have the means to provide wealth. The Jedi were meant to be peace keepers for all, not just the wealthy. That, and the order has lost its way. It is not the order that I learned of while growing up."_ She answered as Naruto slowly nodded. She was right; the Jedi had lost what it meant to be a Jedi.

"I see. What about the chips inside your Clones head? Have they been removed?" He questioned. He was ready to welcome all the help he could get, but if they were Clones, he wanted the chips inside their heads removed. He didn't want his own soldiers turning on him.

 _"They have been removed and I had them examined further. It seems like the chips were more than just inhibitor chips. They contained many different codes, one of them was called order 66."_ She answered with a frown. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. He knew that the chip was meant to control the Clones, but he didn't know what exactly was on them.

"Order 66?" He questioned.

 _"Order 66 would cause the Clones to label the Jedi as enemies of the Republic and proceed to kill them. It seems like the Sith Lord had plenty of time to plan the war and the orders out."_ She answered as Naruto hummed. It would make sense to make Clones kill the Jedi's since many of the Clones would be stationed near high-profile Jedi's.

"This is disturbing news. Anyway, I'll have your Fleet orders soon." Naruto said as Aayla nodded, understanding that he was in command.

 _"Also, Master Shaak Ti will also be joining us soon."_ She said as once again Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So, she has also left the order?" Naruto questioned as Aayla nodded.

 _"Yes, she called in a few minutes ago, and had departed with her Fleet from Coruscant, though she did state that few Republic ships are going after her. She has chosen to take a different route in order to evade the pursuing ships."_ She said as she brought up map of the route Shaak Ti was taking.

"She's heading to a system near Ord Mantell?" Naruto questioned.

 _"Yes, there is a system near Ord Mantell. It's a rather isolated system as it contains a planet that hasn't reached the technological level of spaceflight."_ She confirmed as Naruto hummed.

"She's trying to lose the Republic ships and taking the long route to Mandalore. She is going to need some help. Aayla, you're in-charge here now." Naruto said as he began to issue orders to his crew. Aayla merely raised an eyebrow.

 _"Why am I in-charge?"_ She questioned.

"I am going to assist Master Shaak Ti." He simply said as he started to give out orders.

 _"Are you sure that is wise? I assume that your forces are already stretched too thin."_ Aayla questioned. Naruto nodded.

"While our forces are stretched to the limit, the Republic won't be attacking. They are too busy trying to hunt down Master Shaak Ti. As far as the Republic knows, Master Shaak Ti was a spy from the start. I am sure that the Jedi or any other Republic force won't try to leave Coruscant since they would believe that she knew where the asteroids were. They won't risk it, so most of the Republic Fleets don't have a Jedi general with them. They won't carry out an attack." Naruto explained as she slowly nodded.

 _"Then I guess I will be holding this system down then. May the Force be with you."_ She said, ending the transmission.

"Jump to light speed!" Naruto ordered as his flag ship, along with two Venator-Class Star Destroyers jumped to light speed, racing to the system near Ord Mantell.

"Commander Wolf, what do we know of this untouched system?" Naruto questioned the commander. The commander was a veteran clone who had seen many battles. His armor was that of an ARC trooper, with the black coloring. Wolf has served from the first battle of the Clone wars and through. He was an excellent commander, known to use pack tactics to divide and destroy the enemy, a wolf like personality.

"Sir, the system is known as Ssaeg and it has no important strategic value. It is not connected to any major hyperspace lane and lacks resources that would define it as a valuable system. The only people who use this system would be smugglers. It's a longer rout, but they can avoid authorities that way." Wolf stated as Naruto hummed.

"How do you know so much about this system commander?" Naruto questioned, the knowledge Wolf had was quite extensive.

"I was part of a recon team sent to scout out the system. We concluded that taking the system would be a waste of resources, that and the local human species of the region would not take kindly to their system being integrated into the Republic, not like they are aware of any life in the galaxy other than themselves." Wolf answered. He had seen that system and quite frankly, the humans of that world were too busy killing each other that they failed to realize that they are not alone.

"I see, well then, it's good to have you on board. Have the boarding parties ready." Naruto ordered as Wolf saluted before heading out of the bridge.

"Have the fighter pilots ready for launch, once we exit light speed, have them go on the offensive." Naruto ordered as the officers nodded and sent out the command. Naruto turned to towards the view port.

 _"Just hang in there for a little while..."_ He hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

 **Master Shaak Ti:**

Shaak Ti cursed as her ship shook. She had tried to throw off the Republic ships, but it seemed like they didn't take her defection too kindly. The ship rocked again.

"General, we lost 50% of our shields. The Dauntless has lost 3 of its engines and has can't take must more damage. The Defender has lost all its shields and is taking heavy fire." Commander Fives reported as he held on to something as the ship shook again.

"Have the Dauntless and Defender to make the jump. We will draw the enemy fire to us." She ordered.

"But general, we don't have the firepower or the numbers to defeat the enemy fleet." Five said back. They were outnumbered and had lost their hyper drive.

"I know commander, but I have faith, now tell them to retreat!" She ordered as Fives nodded and sent out the order. Soon, the two damaged ships jumped away and escaped while her command ship provided covering fire.

"Evasive maneuvers, try to avoid the incoming enemy fire." Shaak Ti ordered as the ship began to turn around, but then shook violently.

"Our Engines have been hit!" An officer shouted out as the ship started to descend into the planet.

"General! We have been caught in the planets orbital pull! The ships going to crash!" An officer reported as the ship started to enter the planet's atmosphere. It started to slowly heat up from the bottom as it entered the atmosphere. Then all of a sudden there were alarms going off.

"Three new star ships have entered the battlefield." An officer reported. Shaak Ti was now worried. Maybe this was the end.

"Incoming transmission, should I patch it through?" One of the officers questioned. Shaak Ti slowly nodded.

 _"Master Shaak Ti, what is your status."_ She sighed in relief. She knew who that was.

"My ship has been caught in the planets orbit and I fear we are going to crash. We will try to crash land the ship, but as long as these Republic ships are attacking us the odds are slim." She reported as Naruto nodded.

 _"Very well, I'll drive away the enemy Fleet; you just focus on landing that ship as safely as possible."_ He said, ending the transmission.

"Was that General Naruto?" Fives questioned. He had served under him a few months back and damn was Naruto a fine General. Cool headed and calm, the man put the lives of his men before his own. During the short time he had served under him, he had seen Naruto in action many times. He remembered that at one point he had carried out a mission to save one of his men. He carried out a mission to save the life of one clone! To many, clones were expendable, but it was evident that Naruto didn't see it that way.

"Yes, he has arrived. Let him deal with Republic Fleet, we have to focus on getting this ship on ground. Have all hands brace for impact." She ordered as crew began to maneuver the ship so that it could survive the crash.

 **With Naruto:**

"Sir, the enemy Fleet hasn't notice our arrival." An officer stated as Naruto sighed. They were again showing the rear side of their ships. When will they realize that it's that weakest point of the ship?

"Cripple the ships, use Ion cannons and have boarding parties capture them." He ordered. He needed more ships, so he opted to use a different approach. Instead of outright destroying enemy ships, he was going to capture them. It would not only add ships to his Fleet, but also allow his Fleet to become proficient in capturing ships. Destroying ships was easy, but capturing them was harder.

Ion cannons started to open fire at the gun turrets of the ships and the bridge, shutting them down, while heavy turbo blasters knocked out one or two of the engines to cripple them. They even blasted holes in the side hangers that were closed, allowing for the boarding ships to land. Naruto had his mind on something else.

"Update on Master Shaak Ti ship." He ordered as the officers quickly gained the information they needed.

"The Generals ship is descending faster than expected, it seems like all of their engines have been knocked out. They have maneuvered the ship as much as they could, but they will survive according to the crash trajectory." An officer reported as Naruto nodded.

"Very good, have the gunships ready. Have the 32th Engineering Battalion ready up; they are going on a repair mission." Naruto ordered as the officer looked at.

"Sir, are you sure that the ship will be space worthy after it crashes?" The officer questioned. Naruto smirked.

"Knowing Master Shaak Ti, it will be." Naruto answered as he looked back to her ship as it descended further and further.

 **With Shaak Ti:**

"General, you have to get to the escape pod! The ship won't survive!" Five urged her, but all Shaak Ti did was closing her eyes and was meditating.

"The Force shall guide us commander." She said as the ships slight rocked. Five's could feel something was going on. Looking at Shaak Ti, he saw the there was sweat building up on her forehead.

 _"She's using the Force. I've seen the Jedi's use Force before, but to guide a whole ship? That's insane!"_ He thought as the bridge crew ran around like headless chickens. He looked out the bridge view port and saw that they were about to hit. He quickly ran over to a command console and pressed a button on it.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" He yelled, warning the whole ship. He held on to something.

 _"I hope that Force can save us now..."_ He thought as the ship made impact. He was thrown forward and crashed into one of the chairs. Shaak Ti however held her ground. The ship skidded across the land, leaving a large trail behind it. It crashed through forests, hills and even a small mountain before it slowly came to a halt.

"Are you alright commander?" Shaak Ti asked with a smile as she looked at Five's, who slowly stood up, albeit with pain.

"Yeah...I don't like crash landings..." He answered as he quickly took off his helmet and threw up his lunch. Guess he shouldn't have eaten that meal before the battle.

"Let us hope we do not go through another one." She said as Five nodded to that.

"G-General, our scanners are picking up unknown elements heading our way." An officer said as he slowly stood up and looked down at the scanner, showing multiple dots heading their way. Shaak Ti hummed before looking at Five.

"It seems like you're about to see some action commander." She said with a small smile. Five sighed at that.

"Me and my big mouth..." He responded. Oh yes, this was not his day at all.

 **How was it? I thought it was good, so I hope you al like it! And to the man or women who figures out which world Shaak Ti landed on gets an internet cookie and a shout out in the next chapter! Good day to you all and a happy late new years!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Now then, I know I haven't updated this fic for some time, but fear not! It's not dead! Now then, some of you might not like the change that might occur in this chapter and some of you will, but here goes nothing. I hope you all enjoy it none the less. Also, a shout out to be beta reader, he's being working on my stories for quite some time now. So with that said, have a good read! Bye!**

"General, are those some new kind of Droids?" Fives questioned as he looked through the binoculars at the unknown force. They were strange. They were large machines, with arms and legs, though it seemed like they used some kind of wheel system to move around. There were also humans as well. So, were they allies of the Seperatists?

"I don't think so commander, I can feel life forms in those machines. I think they are the pilots." Shaak Ti answered. They had turned the bridge of the ship into a command position. From there, they could give out orders and have an advantage since they could look down at the enemy.

"You think they will attack?" Five's questioned. He welcomed a fight, but the crew was in no condition to fight.

"They might. The Engineers sent by Naruto are already at work trying to get the engines back up." She replied. Naruto had informed that he was still locked in battle above in space, though it seemed like the battle was getting closer and closer. It seems like the enemy was keen on destroying her ship. Now it had turned into a chase, with Naruto was chasing the enemy ship that was heading towards her.

"General, they are sending someone under a white flag." Five's reported as she turned to look down at who was coming. It was a young lady with purple hair. She was dressed like a royal, but also had the confidence of a soldier. Next to her were two men, one was quite well built, while the other one was of average build, though the two seemed like good enough fighters. She stood up and started to make her way down, followed by Fives.

"Orders General?" Five's questioned as they took the turbo lift down.

"Let's hear what they have to say first, we cannot simply attack everything unknown." She answered. If there was a chance she could avoid an armed conflict, then she would take it. She wouldn't let another one of her men die today. Along the way, they had a translator Droid follow them. She was sure that these people didn't speak the galactic standard language. She and her group exited through the hanger, and waited until the unknown stood right a few feets away from them. Then the lady started to speak.

"My name is Cornelia Li Britannia, second princess of the Britannian Imperial Family. I have come to aid you; however, we would like to know who you are?" The Droid translated. Shaak Ti knew that this wasn't out of kindness.

"My name is Shaak Ti, a Master Jedi and this is commander Five's. While we appreciate your need to help us, there is no need. Help is already on the way." Shaak Ti replied with a smile as the Droid translated. She could feel the displeasure the young lady gave off.

"I suggest you take our offer, otherwise I would not be able to stop my soldiers." The Droid translated as Shaak Ti chuckled. She knew what they wanted. They wanted the technology and they thought they could get it by being all friendly with her. No thanks. She was about to reply before a gunship landed behind her. The side doors opened and out walked Naruto with a few Clones. The Clones leveled their rifles at the other group as Naruto walked up to Shaak Ti.

"Master..." Naruto said as he kneeled before her. Now this might have shocked many of his people. The Great Mandalore bowing to a Jedi. Shaak Ti was not his Master, but she did train him for a while. She was like a mother to him. Teaching him things that a child should know, the right and wrongs and so on. Shaak Ti smiled before bringing him up.

"There is no need to bow young one. You have surpassed me and are a leader in your own right. You are no longer that youngling I met all those years ago." Shaak Ti replied with a tone that only a mother could have.

"But I failed...I couldn't save my fellow comrades. They died because I was too weak. I failed them as I failed you Master." He stated as he looked down with closed eyes. He could still remember how he failed to save the lives of his legion, how they were all wiped out. They were more than just Clones to him, they were a family.

"That was not of your doing and you couldn't have seen it coming. They died fighting and I am sure that they wouldn't want you to grieve over their deaths; the dead do not want that. They are one with the Force and so they shall always be with us." Shaak Ti comforted him. While she didn't like what the Order had become, she did believe that everything that dies returns to the Force. Naruto brightened up a little at that.

"Always knew how to cheer me up." He said as he chuckled a bit with Shaak Ti smiling. She then reached into her sleeves and pulled something out.

"Here, I was able to recover it." She said as she pulled out his Lightsaber. Naruto stared at it before he grabbed it, he hadn't seen it for a long time.

"Thank you Master." He said as he bowed one last time before he turned his attention to the other part. He turned to the droid.

"Translate this droid: We have no need for your assistance. Once we have made our repairs, we will be out of your hair." Naruto said as the droid translated his words and it seemed like the pink haired princess didn't like it one bit. She started to speak and while she did, Naruto was starting to tap into the Force to understand what she was saying. He did it with the Zillo beast, he can do it again.

"I cannot allow you to leave, not after what everyone has seen now. The media and the foil hats are most likely going crazy with the knowledge of aliens being real, though I didn't expect some of those aliens to be...humans..." Cornelia stated, after what they had witnessed, she was sure that the military was going crazy with what they had seen. Massive warships dueling it out in the atmosphere of their planet, they were lucky that one had crashed onto the planet. The others were able to avoid the planets gravitational pull.

"I care little for what your people might think or say. Your world is too young to be exposed to such technology. There was a reason why no one else has made contact with your little world. There are plenty of other worlds out there like yours; blissfully unaware of what lies in far reaches of space." Naruto said with authority, he was the Mandalore! He would show no weakness.

"Please, we can come to an agreement." Cornelia reasoned, surely there was something that this man wanted. Just then, a Clone walked up to Naruto.

"Sir scans of the planet show a high concentration of Thorilide and vast reserves of Hypermatter." The Clone whispered as Naruto nodded and dismissed him. This changes everything. Thorilide is a prized commodity that is used as shock absorber for turbolaser cannons in starship manufacturing. The Republic has kept the mining industry on complete lockdown. That was also a reason why the Seperatists couldn't just out build the Republic. Hypermatter was used to power warships. Both resources were very valuable to any empire. To this world, these resources would be useless, but to his Empire? They would allow them to manufacture their own warships rather than capturing them. Plus, the fuel would also be a boost in their operational range.

"Maybe we can, but the terms will be on my conditions. The talks will occur on one of my ships, the Pacifier." Naruto said as Cornelia narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean talks?" She questioned, surely, he would only be talking to her father's Empire?

"Do not take me for a fool. I shall hold talks with ALL nations of this world." Naruto stated as Cornelia tightened her hands in a fist.

"I am afraid that I cannot-" That was all she could say before she felt someone or something grip her by the throat and lifted her up a few inches.

"Princess Cornelia!" One of the guards yelled as he looked at his princess, being chocked by an unseen force.

"You should leave, or else I will reduce this planet to ashes." Naruto said as he stopped choking her. She fell to her knees and coughed before she looked up at him with fear. Who was this man? What was that strange power? She chose to leave with her guards, heading back to inform her father, if he was even there to listen to her.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Ti questioned Naruto as they boarded the gunship.

"We need the resources that this planet provides, besides, we can use their armies to grow our own. The Republic has Kamino to produce more Clones for them to fight in the war and last I checked there was supposed to be a deployment of 4 million new Clones, the Separatist have millions of Droids and more counting. We however lack the manpower, but make up for it by attack in key sectors of the galaxy. However, that alone won't win us the war. I still haven't heard back from what the Republic wants right now. We took a vital planet from them and I have yet to see what they will do." Naruto explained as Ti nodded.

"And if we need to win a prolonged war, we would need the manpower." She stated.

"Indeed, we do." Naruto said as the gunship landed and the doors opened. The two quickly boarded the gunship, which then took off, heading back to Naruto's command ship.

"You really think that these people will follow you?" She questioned, sometimes peoples pride didn't allow them to follow others, more so if this world was divided and already at war.

"They will or they shall fall..." Naruto answered rather simply as Ti frowned at that.

"You have changed Naruto; you weren't this cold when you trained under me. What caused you to change?" She questioned. Where was that sweet boy that always had that stupid grin on his face? She could see it in his eyes, he was hurt, but it was not a physical wound.

"I...it was during the Naboo crisis..." He began, he knew he was going to open a can of worms.

 **On Coruscant:**

"Satine please!" Padme pleaded, asking for her long-time friend to stop, but the former Mandalorian ruler wouldn't hear anything she had to say.

"Enough Senator, you have already caused much upheaval in the galaxy, now leave me be." Satine stated, she clearly didn't want to hear anything Padme wanted to say.

"But this isn't my doing!" Padme yelled as Satine turned to her, her anger boiling over.

"Really? So, it wasn't you who cheated on the man who now rules Mandalore and 2,000 other neutral systems by proxy? I did my homework, Naruto was one of the best Jedi's and many had high hopes for him. Odd that his behavior changed when the war began, clearly a result of your actions. You are the reason this is happening! It isn't Naboo that is waging a galactic war, it's Mandalore! Years of hard work to built a democracy and maintain peace and neutrality, washed away because of you! Now leave!" Satine vented out her anger as she entered her chambers and locked the door behind. Padme sighed; Satine would spend all her time either in the Senate Chamber or her own. Every day she would send messages to Mandalore, hoping that her supporters would oust the new Mandalore, but Padme knew that Satine wouldn't get through to them.

"Having troubles, I see?" Anakin whispered as he hugged her from behind. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

"Now isn't the time Anakin. This war is getting out of control. With the recent attack on Coruscant, the other core world leaders are afraid. They are calling it a bad omen, referring back to the previous sacking of Coruscant by the Mandalorians." Padme stated as she began to walk to the Senate chambers. The senators from the different worlds were digging up all sorts of ancient events to gain greater protection for their worlds.

"Attack? I wouldn't call that dumping of asteroids an attack." Anakin chuckled as Padme frowned. She turned around and gave him a glare.

"This isn't funny Anakin. With this recent event, it is clear that Mandalore has the capability to attack Coruscant without our knowledge and long range scanners." She reasoned as Anakin sighed.

"They were using civilian cargo liners to hide themselves, how were the scanners supposed to pick up that?" Anakin questioned her. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Anakin, they used Republic codes to fool the scanners. No one was aware of those liners until they were in orbit." She stated as Anakin looked at her, this was news to him.

"That's bad..." He said. Padme sighed again, was this really the man that they called a brilliant strategist?

"Anyways, I have to deal with the senate on a new bill." She stated as she left to reason with the senate. Anakin could only look on, maybe his actions might have had unseen consequences.

 **With Naruto:**

"Master, calm down!" Naruto tried to calm Ti down as the force rolled off of her.

"How can you let that...bitch get away with what she did?!" Ti questioned, as everyone looked at her as if they were crazy. Ti was considered one of the calmest Jedi's. Naruto shook his head.

"It doesn't matter; besides, you're going to kill someone." Naruto stated as he motioned towards the destroyed equipment. Ti looked around before she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Fine, but I want answers." She stated as Naruto nodded.

"Will do, but first we need to deal with our guests." Naruto said, referring to the many different leaders of this world that were on their way. A few minutes ago, he had sent gunships and a message for them. Attend the meeting or perish. They didn't have a choice.

"Sir, bad news, a Droid warship just jumped out of Hyperspace." A Clone reported as everyone looked out the window to see a badly damaged Droid frigate. Naruto hummed, it could prove useful.

"Send in the boarding parties and seize the ship." Naruto ordered. With a few repairs here and there, the Droid ship would prove useful, besides, he had a feeling that he would find something valuable on that ship.

 **Now then? Was it bad or good? I honestly didn't know how this was, but if felt right to me. I only hope that this doesn't piss a lot of you off. So with that said, I hope you had a good read today. See you next time! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there my fellow readers and writers alike! I have here a new chapter for this story! I know, it's been forever, but I have a reason. I didn't tell you this before, but my hard drive died a while back, causing me to lose all my work and that got me pretty down in the dumps and i put it off for a while. I should have posted an author's note or something, but I was too lazy and caught up in college summer classes. However, I have now returned! So, with this, I hope you all like this chapter as I myself found it a bit...lacking. Have a good read.**

The entire crew was buzzing with activity. Crew members ran around, making sure everything was working effectively as intended. Armed guards were stationed near critical components of the vessel. Naruto made his way down into the main hanger, and watched as gunships landed and out walked the leaders or influential figures of this world. They were awed by the level of technology that the galaxy had to offer. In his mind, however, he didn't understand why such technologically inferior worlds were isolated. These worlds should be made aware of the galaxy that they inhabited, not made to wait till they reach an acceptable level of technology.

"Sir, the team sent to investigate the Droid frigate has returned, and they returned with something quite valuable." A Clone reported to him as Naruto nodded.

"Very well, I shall see what they had brought with them. In the meantime, lead our guests to the conference room." Naruto ordered as the Clone nodded and did just that. Naruto meanwhile left to the lower hanger to find what they had found. Entering the lower hanger, he saw just what they had found.

"Well, if it isn't General Grievous." Naruto commented as he grinned a bit. There, before him, was the leader of the Droid army, bound and heavily wounded. The Droid General growled at him.

"Jedi…" The General spat out, thought started to cough. Naruto shook his head. He could kill the General, but he was more valuable to him alive them dead.

"Not a Jedi General, I am Mandalore. However, I do wonder how you ended up in such a state? Could it have been the Republic, or the Count that set you up." Naruto questioned, hinting to something. The wounded General narrowed his eyes. What was that supposed to mean?

"Mandalore or not, you're still a Jedi scum to me." With that, the General went into a coughing fit. Naruto however sighed and turned to the medical officer.

"Heal him, but make sure he doesn't escape." Naruto ordered as the officer looked at him as if he was insane.

"With all due respect sir, this is Grievous we are talking about. Killing him would bring the entire Droid war machine to a halt. Why heal him?" The officer questioned. Naruto turned to the officer.

"Because his hate his misguided. He has been manipulated, just like how this entire war has been the construct of a mad man," Naruto answered. The medical officer raised an eyebrow, but nodded none the less and went on to carry out his task. With them all gone, Shaak Ti walked out of the shadows.

"Are you sure that was wise?" She questioned him as he turned to her.

"Grievous was only trying to help his people, but was used by the Sith. His hate can be better directed towards the person made him into a machine." Naruto simple stated as he began to head off to greet his guests. Ti however was wondering what he meant by that. It was clear that her former student knew more then she or any other Jedi did.

 _"The Force does work in mysterious ways…"_ She thought. He might have seen visions or he could have a very impressive spy network. Regardless, he would go down in galactic history. The question is, will he go down as a tyrant or as a liberator?

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto entered the conference room and already the guests were fighting among themselves. He turned to Rommel, who only sighed at the unasked question.

"They have been fighting like this for quite a while now. From what the Droid can tell me, they are fighting over things that happened decades ago." Rommel answered as Naruto nodded and turned towards the guests. The one who caught his attention was a man in a strange dress or suit, or was it a costume? Regardless, he needed to quiet these people. So, he used the Force and projected his power across the room. No one spoke a word, they were too terrified at the feeling they were getting. Naruto coughed in his hand, gaining their attention.

"Greetings, I am sure you all are confused as to why you have been brought here." Naruto started but was stopped as the representative from Britannia stood up.

"Forgive me for intruding, but what is a terrorist doing here?" The representative, prince Schneizel, questioned as he pointed towards the masked man, Zero. Zero stiffened up and looked straight at Schneizel.

 **"Perhaps our host is more courteous then you."** Zero responded, he would not remain quiet in these talks. He was invited to this meeting and all around him were high ranking representatives from across the globe, yet he was invited. He didn't know why, but this was a good chance to observe his enemies up close.

"Who I invite is none of your concern. I have called you all here to submit to Mandalore. Your world shall become part of the Mandalorian Empire. A planetary government will be set up, one that will obey to the Empire." Naruto started and as soon as he started, the room broke into outrage.

"That's nonsense!" One E.U. representative stated.

"The Chinese Federation will not give up its sovereignty." A Chinese representative stated. Naruto sighed as he looked around the room, all these politicians yelling at him, save for the prince and the masked man. Again, he projected his powers, silencing these fools.

"You have no choice but to join me. If it was the Separatists alliance, they would have sent armies upon armies of droids to enforce their rule upon you, if it was the Republic, they would use espionage and regime change to make sure you joined them. I am being generous. I am allowing you to not only join my Empire, but also gain security. However, I can be as merciless as them. If you refuse, my Fleet will carry out orbital bombardments, reducing your nations into dusts." Naruto threatened and looked around, seems like they responded to fear more so. With the room quiet, he decided to go on.

"As to why the masked man, who calls himself Zero, was invited here? It is simple, I am going to break these Empires and Unions you have all created. From what my intelligence department has told me, you Zero are quite the character amongst rebel groups. Rebellion is something that I shall not tolerate in the Mandalorian Empire." Naruto started as a Britannian representative scoffed.

"That man is a traitor to the Empire! He should be hanged!" The man yelled as Naruto had enough and started to force choke the man.

"Do not test me. I will kill a worm like you and I can do it with ease. The first thing I am going to do is break your Empire, and free the "areas". The Britannian Empire is corrupt to the core, the people suffer under the oppressive elitists. The E.U. is no different, with the elites having it all and the people left to suffer. Hell, the E.U. has grown weak due to their financial crisis. And the Chinese Federation? Hah! A nation of fat and lazy ballless chickens who only care about themselves." Naruto stated with no fear as the said representatives somewhat frowned or glared at him. He let go of his choke hold on the man and looked around and nodded to himself.

"Good, now you all have 8 hours to decide the fate of your countries. You either submit or you face annihilation." Naruto gave the ultimatum. He was as merciless as he was merciful. He stood by as the representatives from each of the countries began to talk, well, more like shout. Some of the more reasonable voices, such as Schneizel or Zero, who just stayed silent. Naruto observed, but was broken out of his thoughts when a Clone officer walked in.

"Sir, we have a message from General Aayla Secura." The Clone officer reported as he pulled out a Holodisk and turned it on. Aayla's hologram appeared before him and he could see that something was wrong.

"Aayla, what's wrong?" Naruto questioned as she stayed silent before she looked at him.

 _"Naruto…the Separatist alliance have attacked Ryloth…"_ She stated as Naruto's eyes widened. Ryloth was her home planet and was initially liberated by the Republic, but it seemed like that the Separatists were committed to keeping Ryloth.

"What about the Republic? Why wasn't the Republic there to defend Ryloth?" Naruto questioned, but deep down he knew why.

 _"The Republic Fleets are stretched too thin, as part of your strategy. They have opted to secure more…valuable systems in the inner and some mid core worlds…Ryloth was not on the list…"_ She answered, knowing that Naruto would blame himself. Naruto balled his fists. He wanted nothing more than to simply beat back the Separatists from Ryloth, but he knew he didn't have the numbers. A direct confrontation with the Separatist was suicidal, but the longer he waited, the more the people of Ryloth suffered. Turning to the Clone officer, he looked at him with determination in his eyes.

"I want you to round up as many transport ships and shuttles as you can." He ordered as the officer nodded and left the Holodisk behind as he took off.

 _"Naruto, this isn't your fault…"_ Aayla spoke up as Naruto looked at her.

"No, it is and I will free Ryloth, but you and I both know that is impossible right now, but I promise you, I shall liberate Ryloth and I Dooku shall pay for it." Naruto promised as she nodded. She knew that he would free her home world.

 _"Thank you. Also, the Republic wants to negotiate."_ She informed him as Naruto looked at her, a bit shocked at the news.

"Really? Well, can't say that's bad news, but they were quick to open talks of negations." Naruto replied. He hadn't expected the Republic to move this fast, but this was good. With the Republic off his back, he can turn his attention to towards the Separatists.

 _"Well, your attacks on Republic supply lines and taking Taanab forced them to. Regardless, we need to respond to this declaration at once."_ She stated as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, tell them that Mandalore is open for negations." He ordered as she bowed and ended the transmission. Turning around, he began to leave the conference room to attend to more pressing matters. Making his way to the medical stations, he entered one of the chambers to find many Clone guards and medical Droids. In the center of it all was the infamous Droid General, bound and restrained. The Generals yellow eyes stared at him with hate and rage. Naruto however showed no emotions as we walked up to the General.

"So, the Jedi…." The General began to speak, but was cut off as he felt his wind pipe being constricted. The general, with all his might, looked up at Naruto. The said blond man was currently choking the life out of the General.

"I have to say Grievous I am impressed, few can resist…" Naruto complemented him as Grievous growled, even though his constricted wind pipe.

"I-I…f-faced worse!" Grievous yelled out as he started to cough and suck in air with greed. Naruto had let go of his hold.

"Tell me Grievous…did Dooku send you to invade Ryloth…" Naruto questioned as Grievous looked up at him.

"No…" He answered, choosing to answer his questions rather than resist. Right now, he was the prisoner, and no one was coming to save him. No doubt that the Count was behind this.

"Then what are you doing here? Why is your ship damaged?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the General, who growled.

"Dooku sent to meet up with a Droid Fleet, which would then carry out an invasion of Mandalore, but…" Grievous trailed off as Naruto nodded.

"There was no Droid Fleet, but rather a Republic one, wasn't there?" Naruto questioned him as Grievous snarled.

"Yes…" He answered as Naruto looked at him with a smirk.

"So, the Count betrayed you?" He questioned him.

"..." The General said nothing.

"You were sent to by the Count to die." Naruto pressed further.

"…" Nothing, the General said nothing.

"Typically, this isn't the first time the Count betrayed you." Naruto spoke. That caught the Generals attention.

"What do you mean?" He questioned Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"What? You didn't know? This condition you're in, all this machinery, the unfortunate accident that led up to you being what you are?" Naruto questioned as the General started to put the pieces together.

"The Count is the reason your people died., he is the reason you are what you are not, he is the reason you lost your loved ones." Naruto informed the General of the Counts betrayal.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL TEAR HIM FROM LIMB TO LIMB! I'LL REDUECE HIM TO STAR DUST!" The General trashed and roar, cursing the Count, wanting to do nothing more than to kill him. The Clones in the room readied their weapons. They were not going to risk him getting free. It took a while, but the General calmed down, though the rage was swimming in his sickly yellow eyes.

"Have you calmed down?" Naruto questioned as Grievous looked at him with hate, but the hate wasn't directed against him, but rather the Count.

"I wish to make a deal with you Grievous…" Naruto spoke up as the General looked at him, slowly nodding him to continue. Naruto walked up to him and extended him a hand. The restrains on Grievous were released, allowing the General to feel him mechanical arms.

"Join me, and you can have your revenge against the Count and his master…" Naruto offered as Grievous looked Naruto's hand and back up at him. He had nothing to lose, but everything to gain. Dooku and his master were deceivers and they were going to pay for what they had done to him. Extending his hand, he shook Naruto's hand.

"Fine, but I will be the only to kill Dooku." Grievous stated. It was Dooku who he really wanted to kill, to rip him apart, to burn him and do oh so much more. Naruto smirked.

"Fine by me." Naruto replied, shaking his hand. The Clones behind him stood down, but were ready for the General, if he attacked them that is. Naruto turned around, and beckoned the General to follow. Grievous followed, with Clones behind him.

"I know that the idea of commanding Clones might seem foreign to you." Naruto stated as Grievous snorted. Commanding Clones? Bah! Never had he thought the he was going to end up doing that.

"Regardless, now that you have joined, you will have to learn. Clones are more resourceful then the Droids, but even they are inly mortals. Just don't send wave of Clones to their deaths?" Naruto stated, it was a key tactic of Separatist commanders to send wave after wave of Droids, overwhelming their enemies with numbers. Quantity over quality.

"I know how resourceful Clones are, I fought them and they have impressed me with their tenacity." The General praised the Clones, even though that was the very thing he hated about them. He hated how the Clones were brave, ready to die for their Jedi Generals, willing to sacrifice their lives for others. Maybe it was because he didn't have soldiers like them, all he had was an army, an army of Droids.

"Good, then I think your transaction into the Mandalorian Empire would be quite smooth." Naruto stated as he walked into the conference, only to find the lot shouting and screaming at each other. Grievous looked at them and then to Naruto.

"It seems you have your hands full, I shall be in the hangar." Grievous stated as he quickly made his way to the hanger with his Clone escorts. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was politics. He was a warrior, not a damn politician! Naruto however sighed; this was going to be hard.

 **So? How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Also, I have a question for you lot. I am thinking about rebooting one of my stories and I want you lot to tell me which one I should reboot. Leave a review regarding that and I will see what I can do! That's all for today! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello once more! You though I was going to update one story today?! Wrong again! Haha! I know how much many of you just love this story and my beta reader just got finished with this chapter today! So here it is! The 15th chapter of this story! Also, be warned, this chapter won't be action packed, it's more of...diplomatic chapter. However, the next chapter will be action mostly. Enjoy!**

 **Coruscant**

Word traveled fast about more defections from the Republic, most recently of two Jedi; Shaak Ti, and Aayla Secura. This news was a serious blow to the Republic, as both took valuable information with them. However, the most pressing concern for the Jedi Order was that the people were beginning to question them. Was the Order even effective at what they did? Could they be trusted? These questions began to worry the Jedi. First, they had an expelled Jedi become a warlord, and now they had a Master and a Knight rebel as well. The faith in the Order was starting to crumble. However, today was different, for today would see negotiations between the Republic and the Mandalorian Empire. The Mandalore would arrive soon in order for the negotiations to begin. Most people hoped that the negotiations would go well; it seems that the Mandalorian Crusades were not forgotten after all.

"I don't like this at all." Anakin stated as he, along with Ahsoka and Obi Wan, stood outside the Senate Chamber building by the docks. Many Jedi were stationed in, or around, the Senate building. They had to make sure everything went smoothly, as the previous talks with the Separatists had ended with bombings.

"Like it or not Anakin, our job is to ensure nothing goes wrong." Obi Wan told his former student with a sigh. Recently, Anakin had pushed for the Republic to go on the offensive against Mandalore. His aggressive nature towards Naruto was starting to affect him.

"But he's a traitor! He not only killed his Clone troopers, he now has many worlds under his rule." Anakin shouted as Obi Wan sighed once more. Indeed, that was true, many worlds had opted to switch alliances and join the Mandalorians, even some of the Separatist worlds. Not only that, but Mandalore initially commanded a league of 2000 neutral systems, all of which were now part of the Mandalorian Empire. Almost overnight, large portions of the galactic map began to turn yellow, the color given to identify the Mandalorian Empire. A vast number of these worlds belonged to the Outer Rim and the Mid Rim.

"But Master, the Republic is already stretched too thin. We simply cannot afford to fight a war on two fronts." Ahsoka spoke up. She had been trying to find out more about the events that led up to Naruto's expulsion, but every time she thought she found something, it was dead-end. She just knew that something was wrong.

"Well, whatever it may be, we can't undo it now. Here comes our guest of honor." Obi Wan said with his humor clearly visible as the Mandalorian ship landed on the docks as the escort fighters pulled off. Clone guards were stationed near the ship and Chancellor Palpatine was there to greet the Mandalore, along with other Senators, including Padme. The Mandalore soon walked out, flanked by his personal guards.

"Greetings Mandalore, I welcome you to Coruscant." Palpatine welcomed the former Jedi with a smile, though internally he wanted to kill the man before him. This man alone had derailed so many of his plans. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

"Last time I was here, I was expelled." Naruto commented as he started to walk towards the Senate building, his guards following him, along with the old man and his group, though they were quite displeased by his blunt disregard of them.

"Come now; let us see the drama inside." Obi Wan said with a chuckle. He wasn't a fan of politics, but he did enjoy the drama it created. Anakin rolled his eyes and followed. Obi Wan had a strange sense of humor.

 **About an Hour Later:**

The Senate had just started, with Palpatine starting it off with recent tasks the Republic had to deal with before the subject regarding Mandalore was brought up.

"As you all know, recent events have forced the Republic to hold peace talk with Mandalore. The Mandalore himself has arrived to negotiate with the Republic." Palpatine stated, though he was seething in his mind. Decades of planning, washed down the drain by this expelled Jedi. No matter, he waited this long, he can wait a bit more.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Naruto, or as most knew him, Mandalore spoke up as his repulsor pod floated near the center of the senate chamber. While Naruto knew of Palpatine and his plans, now was not the time.

"First off, I commend the Republic for holding these peace talks. It truly shows the democratic ideals that the Republic upholds." Naruto started thought he scoffed at that in his thoughts. The Republic was as corrupt as you could get. They were no better than the Separatists.

"My name is Naruto, former member of the Jedi Order, and Mandalore of the Mandalorian Empire. I have come forth to ensure that these peace talks are met with results that all parties may find beneficial." Naruto went on as another repulsor pod floated down. He looked at the Senator and scowled behind his mask.

"And what would you be offering?" Padme questioned as Naruto rolled his eyes. She was determined to get in his way at every path. Sighing to himself, he pressed a few buttons, and at the center of the Senate chambers, appeared a map of the galaxy, with territories of the Republic, Separatists and the Mandalorian Empire outlined.

"As you are all aware, Mandalore has rapidly expanded and has gained valuable worlds key to the Republic. My offer is simple, the Republic and the Mandalorian Empire sign a non-aggression treaty. Mandalore will cease all hostilities with the Republic and the Republic will cease hostilities as well. Furthermore, Mandalore shall retain the territories it has conquered, and the league of 2000 neutral systems shall be officially recognized as systems within the Mandalorian Empire." Naruto finished as shouting erupted. This was an outrageous offer! Not only did Mandalorian Empire get away with everything with this deal, their territory would dwarf the Republics and the Separatists with 2000 neutral systems!

"That is unacceptable. The power balance would drastically be changed." Padme started but was stopped by Naruto.

"So, this is about maintaining the Republics power? Tell me, why is it, that he Republic will not allow the Separatists to leave the Republic peacefully? After all, they only want their independence." Naruto questioned as she looked at him in shock.

"The Separatist alliance attacked the Republic and declared war. If they wanted to leave, talks could have been held." She stated as Naruto shook his head, how naive she was.

"Talks were held, but they didn't bare any fruits, so they took matters in their own hand, like how Mandalore and the 2000 league of neutral systems are doing." Naruto stated as some saw the logic behind this, but many called for war.

"The Republic demands that the Mandalorian Empire withdraw all forces from captured regions and the handover of the defectors." Padme stated. To the Republic, that was the only deal they wanted, even after Padme tried to change their mind regarding it. Naruto chuckled at that.

"No deal." He simply stated, they wanted to disarm him. Padme looked at him in mild shock.

"Then you would have war between the both of us? The Mandalorian Empire might have warships, but you do not have capacity to keep them reinforced." Padme countered. While she wasn't the one to use military threat, she would have to in these times. Naruto once again chuckled.

"Is that what you think? Millions have volunteered to join the Mandalorian military, and the league of 2000 neutral systems is happy to supply us with warships and supplies. Furthermore, the Pantorans have been building vast number of droid warships for the Mandalorian Empire. We can keep fighting this war and many more will die, or we can end it here." Naruto offered as his repulsor pod floated back to his balcony. He then made his way to his assigned room. He would let the Senate talk it out regarding his offer. As he entered, he spotted Chuchi waiting for him in his room. He raised his eyebrow, what was she doing here?

"Chuchi, what are you doing here?" He questioned her as she jumped, a bit startled by him.

"A-Ah! N-Naruto! I-I-I was just um...I was just coming to give you the reports regarding the new Droid Fleet!" She said with a blush as she handed him a data pad.

"Couldn't you have, you know, sent it to me via hologram?" He questioned her as she gulped as she looked anywhere but at him. Naruto looked at her seriously now, something was wrong. He took off his mask and walked up to her and looked her dead in the eye.

"Chuchi...what's wrong..." He questioned, but his close proximity to her caused her to faint, leaving a confused Naruto holding Chuchi. He heard a chuckle from behind him. Turning around, he spotted Bo with her armor and helmet on.

"What?" He questioned as she shook her head. Man, he was denser then Durasteel!

"Naruto, are you really this dense?" She questioned as he raised an eyebrow, what did that mean?! She shook his head.

"She fainted when you got close to her, she shuttered around you, and she blushed around you and couldn't even make eye contact. Now what does that mean?" Bo questioned as Naruto frowned.

"Is she having an allergic reaction to me?" He questioned seriously as Bo face palmed. By the Force, how dense was this guy!?

"Naruto...she likes you!" Bo pointed out as Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to her as she blushed and looked away.

"Chuchi...is it true?" He questioned as she shyly nodded, having just woken up.

"Yes, I have liked you ever since I first met you..." She commented as Naruto was, again, left shocked. To think that Chuchi liked him since the day they met, that was before he had met Padme. He sighed as he closed his eyes and walked up to the window.

"What a fool I have been. To think I had someone so close to me without even realizing." Naruto commented while staring out into the massive city. Indeed, he was a fool. Turing around, he steeled himself.

"Chuchi...I know you like me, but I am already in a relationship with someone..." Naruto started as Chuchi's eyes widened. She was too late a second time it seems. She heard Bo, Naruto's bodyguard, chuckle. Bo walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry Naruto, you are in the clear." Bo commented as Naruto looked at her shock, while Chuchi looked confused.

"W-What are you talking about!?" Naruto questioned as his face reddened. Bo rolled her eyes.

"You can have her if you want, duh. I am perfectly fine with it." Bo answered as Chuchi's eyes widened again for a second time. Was she the one he was in a relationship with? Naruto coughed as he caught her attention.

"Seeing how...Bo here is so open about it, I guess I can give it a chance. I can't say the feeling is mutual, but we can try." Naruto stated and immediately he was tackled by the senator.

"Thank you!" Chuchi stated with tears in her eyes. Naruto sighed softly and merely ruffled her hair.

"While I like that you got the man you wanted, the Senate has come to a decision." Bo spoke up, actually, the Senate had come to a decision long ago, and she just wanted to hook him up. She realized that she alone could never fill the hole in his heart. The betrayal of his first love had left him damaged, damage that would take time to heal.

 **Senate Chamber:**

Once again, he found himself in the Senate Chambers. His pod floated towards the center as the Senate calmed down. Then, Palpatine stood up to speak on the Senates behalf.

"The Senate, after a long and lengthy discussion, has agreed to your terms. However, the matter of the Jedi that betrayed the order still stands. The Order would like you to hand them back." Palpatine stated. It took every fiber of his being to not leap forward and slice that damn Mandalore! Years of planning, years of hiding in the shadows, years of plotting the Jedi's down fall wasted. Bah! He had to deal with that incompetent Gungan! What was his name? Jar something.

"While I am grateful that the Senate has agreed to my terms, the two former Jedi's left of their own accord and are now citizens of the Mandalorian Empire. If the order thinks otherwise, then they can try, on the battlefield." Naruto stated as everyone gasped. They had just achieved a peace treaty and he was already raising the tension! Seeing their reaction, Naruto scoffed.

"The Jedi Order as you all have come to know has fallen. The Order was established to maintain peace in the galaxy, not to train Jedi Generals that would wage war. They have lost sight of who they are. The old Masters would be rolling in their graves if they saw what has become of their order, and I am not talking about being war leaders, but rather the overall practices." Naruto stated, leaving the Senate confused. Seeing their confusion, he decided to push on.

"The Jedi's of the past used emotions to protect the galaxy. After all, one's passion to protect is what drives them forward against all odds. The Jedi's of today say that such emotions are a path to the Dark Side and yes, such emotions are, but only if they are compromised. If one can control their emotions, then one can fight off the Dark Side, however, the Jedi's now seek to eradicate all forms of emotions. How can they protect the galaxy if they can't even understand the people? I'll say it again; the Jedi's have become weak and sloppy in terms of their original objective and tenets. Controlling one's emotions is harder than suppressing." Naruto stated as his pod retreated back, leaving quite a few Jedi's offended or a bit enlightened by his words. In the end, he got what he came here for, now it was time to leave. However, as soon as his pod made it back, one of his guards approached him.

"My lord, we have a problem." The guard whispered as Naruto raised an eyebrow. He gestured for the guard to go on.

"There has been a rebellion in the Ssaeg system." He whispered as Naruto narrowed his eyes. So, they chose to resist? No matter, he will crush this little rebellion with an iron fist.

"Well then, we know our next destination then." Naruto commented. Time to each those backwater inhabitants that one does not simply defy the Mandalore and get away with it.

 **So, Naruto has some rebels to crush eh? Know that this won't be a merciful Naruto, no; he will bring the down iron fist and shut down any and all opposition to his rule or authority. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it finished! Bye!**


	16. AN

**Hello my loyal readers! It has come to my attention that Expelled Jedi, while very popular with you all, is for the lack of a better term...crap. Well, at least I think it is now that I look back at it. With that, do not worry, I am going to to do a total rewrite of that story and I have will have a few chapters ready to send out as soon as possible, so no, the story is not dying, just going through a rewrite. I mean, I want to do something like I am doing with the Untouchable. A flushed out story, with character development and so on. One of the reviewers brought it to my attention that how much of a OP character Naruto had become with no real build up. With that said, I have aimed to rewrite the story, with hopes of better grammar and story telling. So please do not panic and jump ships. I know you all like this story and I hope you can all wait a bit longer for an improved version of it. With that said, I hope you all have a fantastic day! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well shit, I did not notice this kind of response, some negative some postie. First off, let me clean up some misunderstandings. When i meant that Naruto was OP, I meant that he was a Mary Sue. Also, it wasn't just one person that brought this to my attention, most people tend to leave me PM's regarding my stories and trust me, a lot of people did and I cannot simply ignore them. Look, I know that my english is crap, and expelled jedi is one of my older and popular story. It will not die, I will not let it die, ok? The rewrite is happening and I will finish this story through. All I am doing is simply improving on a story I already have. So if you want to jump ships now, fine by me, but to those who stick around, you will not be disappointed.**


	18. AN 2: Rewrite Update

**Hello there my fellow readers and writers! Do not panic! This is any update reading the progress of the rewrite. Tomorrow morning or after noon, the rewrite of the Expelled Jedi, named The Untold Prophecy, will be published with chapter 1! It is my hopes, that by the end of this week, I will have at least 3 chapters uploaded, with 4000 words or more. Know this, I plan to make almost ever chapter 4000 words+. So expect longer chapters, a better origins story, a more reasonable Naruto and so on! So with this, I shall see you all tomorrow! Start counting!**


	19. AN 4

**The rewrite is up! It is called The Untold Prophecy! Go check it out!**


End file.
